


Changes

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: Best Friends, Episode Related, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past, Pre-Slash, Revelations
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: „Es ist nämlich so, dass Marie für einige Zeit meine Vertretung hier übernehmen soll.“Eine alte Freundin von Boerne kommt nach langer Zeit zurück nach Münster, während der Professor nach Atlanta will, um dort eine Gastprofessur zu übernehmen.Unmittelbar vor seiner Abreise kommen er und Thiel sich endlich näher.Wird Boerne wirklich gehen?





	1. Chapter 1

Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür des Rechtsmedizin, trat ein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Da stand Boerne in inniger Umarmung mit einer Frau. Mit einer Frau, die Thiel noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er musterte die Szene:

Die Frau war fast so groß wie Boerne, trug enge Jeans, dazu Turnschuhe und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, auf dessen Rücken die Tourdaten irgendeiner Band aufgelistet waren. Sie war weder schlank, noch dick und ihr rotes Haar fiel locker über ihre Schultern. Unter dem kurzen Ärmel ihres T-Shirts lugte ein Teil eines Tattoos hervor.

Boernes Hände lagen auf ihrem Rücken, sein Gesicht verschwand in ihren Haaren und beide strahlten eine Vertrautheit aus, die Thiel fast weh tat. Er räusperte sich.

Boerne und die Unbekannte lösten sich von einander und sahen ihn an.

„Ah, mein lieber Herr Thiel, da sind Sie ja endlich.“ Boerne hob die Augenbrauen.

„Mja, sieht ja eher so aus, als hätte ich mir besser mehr Zeit lassen sollen.“ Thiel deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung der Unbekannten.

„Ach papperlapapp, die Ergebnisse der Aasee-Leiche sind fertig und möchten schließlich abgeholt werden.“ Boerne war scheinbar hervorragender Laune. „Aber vorher möchte ich Ihnen noch jemanden vorstellen.“ Aha, nun würde Boerne ihm seine neue Flamme vorstellen.

Er musterte sie noch einmal. Dieses Mal von vorne. Die Vorderseite des T-Shirts wurde von dem Schriftzug „Bruce Springsteen – The River Tour“ geziert. Einen guten Musikgeschmack hatte sie also schon mal. Er schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Blaue Augen. Nicht so hellblau wie seine eigenen, aber doch sehr blau. Ihren rechten Nasenflügel zierte ein Ring. Seit wann stand Boerne auf diesen Typ Frau? Sie war durchaus attraktiv, aber bisher hatte Boerne doch immer eher in anderen Gewässern geangelt.

„Das ist Dr. Marie Schwarz, eine Freundin aus Studienzeiten. Marie, das ist Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel.“ Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sie ergriff sie. Ihr Händedruck war fest und sie schaute Thiel mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in die Augen.

„Hallo, nett Sie endlich mal kennenzulernen. Erzählt hat KF ja schon ne Menge von ihnen.“

Thiel musste schlucken, fand dann aber seine Sprache wieder.

„Ja, ähm, auch nett _Sie_ kennenzulernen. Was erzählt denn der Professor so?“

Sie lachte. „Ach, so dies und das. Aber das soll er Ihnen schon selber sagen. Ich muss jetzt auch leider los. Sie drehte sich zu Boerne, umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis später, wir sehen uns zum Essen.“

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Thiel: „Kommen Sie doch auch. Ich würde mich freuen!“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Tür.

Thiel hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein gigantisches Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf schweben. Boerne hatte sich umgedreht und marschierte nun mit wehendem Kittel in Richtung seines Büros. Thiel folgte ihm.

„So, unser Toter aus dem Aasee ist definitiv nicht ermordet worden. Er hatte einen hübschen Cocktail an Sedativa im Blut und ist dann ins Wasser gegangen wie einst König Ludwig II. von Bayern. Wobei bei diesem bis heute nicht geklärt ist, ob es sich wirklich um einen Suizid handelte.“

Thiel seufzte. „Er ist ertrunken?“

Boerne lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. „Definitiv. Die Kombination aus den eingenommenen Medikamenten und dem noch recht kalten Wasser im Aasee haben schnell zur Bewusstlosigkeit geführt. Wenn man sich seine Krankengeschichte anschaut, finden sich dort zwei Aufenthalte in psychiatrischen Einrichtungen wegen vergangener Suizidversuche. Die Sache ist eindeutig, Thiel.“

Er nickte. War ihm ja auch gar nicht unrecht, wenn er den Fall zu den Akten legen und entspannt in ein arbeitsfreies Wochenende starten konnte. „Gut, dann will ich mal wieder.“

Boerne erhob sich. „Was ist denn nun mit nachher? Kommen Sie zum Essen?“ Boerne umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und stand jetzt direkt vor ihm.

Er roch Boernes Aftershave und stellte zum wiederholten Male fest, dass er den Geruch ein bisschen zu gerne mochte. „Äh, nee, lassen se mal. Ich will das junge Glück nicht stören.“

Boerne lachte. „Junges Glück? Mein lieber Thiel, das haben Sie ja nun vollkommen falsch verstanden.“

Hatte er das? Die Situation eben war doch ziemlich eindeutig gewesen. Boerne redete weiter. „Marie ist eine Studienfreundin von mir und für ein paar Tage zu Besuch. Eigentlich lebt sie in London.“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte...“ fing er an, wurde aber gleich wieder von Boerne unterbrochen.

„Es ist nämlich so, dass Marie für einige Zeit meine Vertretung hier übernehmen soll.“

Wie bitte? Vertretung? Das Fragezeichen über Thiels Kopf wurde größer. Wo wollte der andere denn bitte hin?

„Wofür brauchen Sie denn eine Vertretung?“

Boerne senkte den Kopf kaum merklich, so als würden ihm die folgenden Worte nicht leicht fallen. „Nun, eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen das erst heute Abend sagen, aber dann sage ich es Ihnen eben jetzt.“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Man hat mir eine Gastprofessur an der Emory University in Atlanta angeboten und ich habe zugesagt.“

 

Boerne würde weggehen. In die USA.

 

„Wie lange...“ Er spürte, dass seine Stimme ein wenig zitterte und hoffte, dass es dem anderen nicht auffiel.

„Drei Monate. In einer Woche geht es los.“

Thiel nickte und versuchte, das eben gehörte zu begreifen.

Boerne legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nun seien Sie mal nicht so geschockt, Thiel. Das kommt alles ein bisschen überraschend, ich weiß. Aber das ist eine Möglichkeit, die man sich nicht entgehen lassen sollte. Und ich komme ja wieder.“

In diesem Moment öffnete sich eine Tür und Frau Haller betrat das, was Boerne gern als „Allerheiligstes“ bezeichnete.

„Hallo Herr Thiel.“ Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Boerne schaltete sich ein. „Der Herr Thiel hat nur ein bisschen Angst, dass er mich vermissen wird, wenn ich in Atlanta bin.“

Langsam wurde es Thiel zu blöd. Erst erwischte er Boerne in den Armen einer unbekannten Frau, dann eröffnete dieser ihm, dass er für drei Monate in die USA verschwinden würde und nun machte er sich auch noch lustig über ihn. Dabei war das, was Boerne da im Scherz sagte, die reine Wahrheit. Er würde ihn vermissen. Und wie!

„Ich muss jetzt los.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er Boerne und Frau Haller stehen und verließ die Rechtsmedizin.

 

\---

 

Draußen schloss er sein Fahrrad los, stieg auf und trat so schnell er konnte in die Pedale. Boerne würde weg gehen. Weit weg. Für ganze drei Monate. Eigentlich war das ja gar nichts. Ein viertel Jahr. Das verging doch im Flug. Eigentlich. Wenn man sich aber damit konfrontiert sah, drei Monate von dem Menschen getrennt zu sein, von dem man sich erst vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit eingestanden hatte, dass man ihn ein bisschen zu gern hatte, dann waren drei Monate verdammt lang.

 

Vor dem Präsidium schloss er sein Rad an und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. Nadeshda saß konzentriert vor ihrem Monitor, als er das Büro betrat. „Moinsen.“

Sie sah auf. „Hallo Chef. Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ja, alles gut.“ Er ging weiter in sein Büro, Nadeshda stand auf und folgte ihm.

„Sind sie da sicher? Sie sehen gar nicht gut aus.“

Er setzte sich und rollte mit den Augen. Dass Nadeshda aber auch eine Art siebten Sinn zu besitzen schien, mit dem Sie erkannte, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie setzte sich auf seine Schreibtischkante und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er wusste, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde, also seufzte er und sagte: „Boerne geht weg.“ Nadeshdas Augen weiteten sich. „Bitte was?“

Thiel nickte. „Er geht in die USA. Für drei Monate. Gastprofessur oder so.“

Der Blick seiner Assistentin entspannte sich wieder. „Na aber das ist doch absehbar. Was sind schon drei Monate.“

 _Verdammt viel_ , dachte Thiel.

„Vertritt Frau Haller ihn?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendeine Studienfreundin von ihm. Hab sie heute kurz im Institut kennengelernt.“

Nadeshda rutsche von seinem Schreibtisch. „Ach Chef, jetzt blasen Sie mal kein Trübsal.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ sie sein Büro.

 

Der Rest des Nachmittags zog sich elend lang. Er sortierte die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch, schrieb eine Email und dachte immer wieder an Boerne. Das tat er seit einiger Zeit viel zu oft.

Als die Zeiger der Wanduhr den Feierabend verkündeten, hievte er sich schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl und verließ das Präsidium.

Er radelte mit einem Umweg nach Hause, ein verzweifelter Versuch, den Kopf wenigstens ein bisschen frei zu kriegen.

Das Wetter war schön, die Temperaturen bewegten sich um die 20° Marke und der Frühsommer war in vollem Gange. Seine Gedanken jedoch waren eisig.

Irgendwann bog er dann doch in seine Straße ein, nur um vor dem Haus mit Boerne und seiner Begleitung zusammen zu stoßen.

 

„Ah, Herr Thiel, da sind Sie ja.“ Boernes Vertretung kam auf ihn zu. „Wir haben grade eingekauft und wollten jetzt loslegen.“

Verdammt. Das Essen. Das hatte er total verdrängt. Während er noch überlegte, wie er sich aus der Sache heraus reden konnte, hatte Marie ihn schon am Arm gepackt und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Was das betraf war sie also schon mal eine würdige Vertretung für Boerne.

Er ergab sich seinem Schicksal und folgte den beiden in Boernes Wohnung.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das zweite Kapitel gibts gleich hinterher :-)
> 
> Mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass es jemanden in Boernes Vergangenheit gibt, der ihn kennt, wie er wirklich ist und diese Person für Boerne immer noch von großer Wichtigkeit ist.
> 
> Dr. David Hunter aus Simon Becketts Romanen mag ich sehr. Am liebsten als Hörbücher, gelesen von Johannes Steck. Wer dieses Genre mag und dazu noch Hörbücher, sollte sich das unbedingt antun. 
> 
> Die Emory University ist mir in einer anderen Buchreihe immer mal begegnet. Na, kommt jemand drauf?

Es war ein seltsames Bild. Eine Frau in Boernes Küche. Das hatte es seit Frau Ellinghaus nicht gegeben. Jedenfalls war Thiel sich da ziemlich sicher. Während Marie Gemüse wusch und Boerne den Tisch deckte, kam Thiel sich ziemlich deplatziert vor. Er saß auf einem von Boernes Küchenstühlen und wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Soso, da hat KF also noch nie von mir erzählt?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

„Von Ihnen erzählt er immer ne ganze Menge.“ Sie lachte. Ein herzliches, ehrliches Lachen. „Helfen Sie mir mir dem Gemüse?“ Sie trug das Schneidebrett auf den Küchentisch und reichte Thiel ein Messer. Als sie sich ihm gegenübersetzte, wusste er, dass er jetzt nicht um eine Konversation herum kam.

„Was erzählt er denn so?“

Wieder lachte sie. „Viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Aber das wissen Sie ja selbst.“

Jetzt musste er auch ein bisschen lachen.

Boerne erschien plötzlich im Türrahmen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss nochmal kurz los. Wir haben den Wein vergessen.“

Den Wein vergessen? „Sie ham doch nen ganzen Keller voller Wein, Boerne.“ Thiel legte den Kopf schief.

„Sehr richtig, Herr Thiel, aber trotzdem nicht den passenden Tropfen zum Essen.“ Boerne wandte sich um. „Ich bin in in 20 Minuten zurück.“

Thiel und Marie seufzten unisono und Marie musste lachen. „Elender Perfektionist!“

Sympathisch war sie ja, das musste Thiel zugeben.

„Ja, das is typisch Boerne.“ Er stand auf und suchte in Boernes Kühlschrank nach einem Bier. Seit einiger Zeit hatte der immer einen kleinen Vorrat, extra für Thiel. Er nahm eine Flasche heraus und hielt sie Marie hin.

„Oh ja, danke.“ Sie griff nach der Flasche. „Is mir ehrlich gesagt lieber als Wein.“

Thiel setzte sich wieder.

„Und Sie kennen sich von der Uni?“

Marie nickte und schnitt die Zucchini in Würfel. „Ja, ich war zwei Semester unter ihm, aber wir hatten einen Kurs zusammen. Irgendwie haben wir uns angefreundet.“ Sie hielt kurz inne. „Wahrscheinlich weil wir beide nicht so richtig Anschluss hatten.“

Thiel hörte gespannt zu, wusste er doch von Boernes Studienzeit so gut wie nichts. Von der Sache mit der Verbindung und dem Hanauer Kreis mal abgesehen.

„Tja und dann haben wir fast zwei Jahre zusammen gewohnt.“

Aha, zusammen gewohnt. Sie war also eine Verflossene von Boerne.

Sie sprach weiter: „KF hat mir damals den Arsch gerettet. Ohne ihn hätte ich mein Studium geschmissen. Ich hab ihm viel zu verdanken.“

Thiel konnte seine Neugier kaum im Zaum halten, bemühte sich aber nicht nachzubohren.

„Und deswegen mache ich das jetzt auch mit der Vertretung. Ist ihm gar nicht so leicht gefallen an der Emory zuzusagen. Aber so eine Chance darf man sich nicht entgehen lassen. Und für mich ist es auch ganz schön nochmal länger in Münster zu sein.“

Thiel legte sein Messer zur Seite. „Haben Sie noch Familie hier?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemanden, den ich würde sehen wollen.“

Er fragte nicht weiter nach, machte sie doch deutlich, dass das nicht gerade ein willkommenes Thema war.

„Und Sie leben in London? Schöne Stadt, bin vor etlichen Jahren mal dagewesen.“

Sie nickte, während sie eine Aubergine bearbeitete. „Ja, London ist wunderschön. England generell. Deswegen würde ich auch nie wieder ganz zurück nach Deutschland kommen.“

Marie stand auf und ging zum Herd. „Ich meine, Münster ist auch schön, aber mein Zuhause ist es einfach nicht mehr.“

Er wusste, was sie meinte. Er selbst hatte schließlich, nach seiner Scheidung und dem Tod seiner Mutter, seine Heimat Hamburg verlassen und hier in Münster ein neues Zuhause gefunden.

„Tja“, begann er. „Is schon ein großer Schritt, wenn man irgendwo neu anfängt.“

Sie nickte und goss Öl in eine Pfanne. „Manchmal ist es aber das einzige, was man tun kann. Alle Zelte abbrechen und verschwinden. Dahin wo einen keiner kennt.“

Wie recht sie damit hatte. Gut, er hatte jemanden gekannt in Münster.

Seinen taxifahrenden, ständig bekifften Vater. Und Staatsanwältin Klemm. Zumindest hatte die ihn gekannt, als Kind.

Er stand auf und stellte das Schneidebrett mit dem gewürfelten Gemüse neben den Herd. „Was gibt es eigentlich?“

 

Es gab Spaghetti Bolognese. Nach dem besten Rezept der ganzen Welt, wie Boerne behauptete, der tatsächlich nach etwa 20 Minuten mit dem Wein zurück gewesen war.

Es war nicht einmal übertrieben, das Essen war fantastisch.

Während sie aßen, redeten sie über alte Fälle, Marie erzählte von einem ganz besonderen Fall vor ein paar Monaten, bei dem sich die Zusammenarbeit mit einem forensischen Anthropologen als besonders hilfreich erwiesen hatte.

„David ist wirklich großartig. Der beste Anthropologe in Großbritannien.“ Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Thiel fragte sich, ob da mehr war zwischen ihr und diesem David Hunter.

Immerhin war er mittlerweile sicher, dass zwischen Marie und Boerne nicht mehr war, als wirklich tiefe Freundschaft.

Der Umgang der beiden miteinander zeugte von tiefem Vertrauen, Respekt und einer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit. Er erkannte eine ganz neue Seite an Boerne, die er so noch nie erlebt hatte.

Er sah, wie Boerne mit jemandem umging, den er liebte. Er war zuvorkommend, tauschte kleine Gesten und Berührungen aus und war bester Laune.

Als Marie einen von Boernes Redeschwällen unterbrach indem sie ihm einfach die Hand auf dem Arm legte und ein bisschen zudrückte, machte sich ein bisschen Eifersucht in ihm breit.

Genau das hatte er auch schon so oft tun wollen. Boerne berühren, ihn mit einem kurzen Körperkontakt aus seinen ewigen Tiraden holen, in denen er manchmal regelrecht gefangen schien. Aber so war ihr Verhältnis eben nicht.

Andererseits tauschte Boerne auch mit ihm solche kleinen Berührungen aus und zuvorkommend war er ihm gegenüber schließlich auch. Ab und zu zumindest.

„Nicht wahr, Herr Thiel?“

Er zuckte zusammen. „Äh, was?“

Boerne lachte. „Na, wo waren Sie denn mit ihren Gedanken grade?“

 _'Bei dir, du Idiot'_ , wäre die wahrheitsgemäße Antwort gewesen, aber Thiel stammelte: „Ach, äh, ich bin ziemlich müde. Sollte mal langsam rüber gehen.“

Er erhob sich träge. „War ein schöner Abend. Danke fürs Essen.“

Boerne und Marie standen ebenfalls auf, es wurde sich gegenseitig Gute Nacht gewünscht und Thiel verließ Boernes Wohnung.

 

In seinen eigenen vier Wänden angekommen, war das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das ihn regelmäßig heimsuchte, plötzlich größer als je zuvor. Noch eine Woche mit Boerne. Dann drei Monate ohne ihn. Es würde schon irgendwie gehen. Das tat es ja immer.

 

\---

 

Während Boerne die Teller in die Spülmaschine räumte, verschwand Marie im Bad.

Sie hatte ein Hotelzimmer nehmen wollen, aber Boerne hatte drauf bestanden, dass sie bei ihm übernachtete. Und nicht nur das, während seiner Abwesenheit würde er ihr seine Wohnung überlassen.

' _Fast wie früher'_ , dachte sie, während sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Da war sie also nun wieder in Münster, in der Wohnung des Mannes, dem sie soviel zu verdanken hatte. Und der zu den wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben gehörte.

Seit sie in London lebte, hatten sie sich selten gesehen. Waren beide zu beschäftigt für Besuche beim anderen. Doch der Kontakt war nie abgerissen.

Boerne schrieb ihr regelmäßig Briefe. Richtige Briefe. Sie hingegen antwortete meist per Email oder rief ihn gleich an. Aber sie mochte seine Briefe. Strahlten sie doch etwas archaisches aus;

das hochwertige Briefpapier, auf dem er mit Tinte niederschrieb, was er erlebt hatte und was ihn bewegte.

In diesen Briefen zeigte er sich, wie er wirklich war, hinter dieser perfekt aufgebauten Fassade.

Sie wusste, dass er kaum jemanden dahinter blicken ließ und sie wusste um ihr Privileg, Seiten an ihm zu kennen, die er wahrscheinlich nur unter Folter preisgeben würde.

 

In Boxershorts und Schlafshirt ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Boerne saß auf dem Sofa, sein Weinglas in der Hand und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Sie ließ sich neben ihn fallen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Na, worüber grübelst du?“ Er neigte seinen Kopf, so dass er ihren berührte.

„Meinst du, das war wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Die Gastprofessur? Ich meine, nicht, dass ich Bedenken hätte, dass du mich nicht hervorragend vertreten wirst, aber...“ Er stellte das Glas ab und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr länger aus Münster weg.“

Sie lachte. „Ich weiß. Mich hast du zuletzt nach deiner Scheidung in London besucht.“

Ihr Arm legte sich um seine Schultern. „Hör mal, KF, es sind nur drei Monate. Silke und ich werden das Institut bestens im Griff haben. Ich verspreche, dass ich deine Wohnung nicht verwüste und deinen Wagen nicht zu Schrott fahre. Und um Thiel kümmere ich mich auch.“

Er seufzte und schaute sie an. „Wie kommst du drauf, dass ich mich darum sorge?“

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, dass er die meiste Zeit wie ein offenes Buch für sie war. „Weil ich dich kenne, KF.“

Sie drückte ihn an sich, stand dann auf und ging zum Gästezimmer. „Gute Nacht.“

 

Boerne blieb allein auf der Couch zurück. Die Couch, auf der er unzählige Abende mit Thiel gesessen hatte und die er bald für drei Monate nicht verlassen würde. Wie Thiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, für diejenigen bei denen kein Glöckchen bezüglich der Emory Medical School geklingelt hat: Es handelt sich um die Alma Mater von Dr. Sara Linton, der Protagonistin der Grant-County- und später der Georgia-Serie von Karin Slaughter.  
> Ebenfalls highly recommended, wenn man auf Gerichtsmedizin-Thriller steht.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da ist es dann auch schon, das nächste Kapitel. Sonne und Kinderfrei macht halt kreativ oder so.  
> Inklusive der Überarbeitung von Kapitel 1 und 2 zur besseren Lesbarkeit. Vielen Dank an cricri für die Tipps <3
> 
> Wie gesagt, der Kriminalfall wird wahrscheinlich eher so semi-spannend, aber darum gehts ja auch gar nicht, gelle ;-)
> 
> ViVA ist das aktuell Vorgangsbearbeitungssystem der Polizei NRW (Verfahren zur integrierten Vorgangsbearbeitung und Auskunft).
> 
> Der Aufdruck "King of the lab" auf der Kaffeetasse ist ein kleiner Wink zu der TV-Serie "Bones-Die Knochenjägerin", die ich zumindest in den ersten Staffeln sehr mochte. 
> 
> Ansonsten, as always, nix gehört mir. Obwohl, doch, Marie, die ist wohl doch mein geistiges Eigentum *lach*

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Thiel vom Klingeln seines Handys geweckt. Ein Blick aufs Display ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen. „Moinsen, Nadeshda. Was gibt’s?“

Eine Frauenleiche auf einer Baustelle gab es.

Er stolperte hastig ins Bad und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Mit der Zahnbürste im Mund wechselte er die Unterhose und schlüpfte dann in die erstbesten Sachen, die er in die Hände bekam. Zehn Minuten später schloss er sein Fahrrad auf und fuhr zum Tatort.

Dort angekommen bot sich ihm ein grausames Bild.

Die junge Frau lag, leicht bekleidet, bäuchlings auf einem Schotterhaufen. Ihr Hinterkopf war zur einer blutigen Masse verformt und auch ihr restlicher Körper wies zahlreiche Verletzungen auf.

Nadeshda kam zu ihm.

„Moinsen, irgendwelche Hinweise auf die Identität der Toten?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts bisher. Die Arbeiter haben sie gefunden, als sie heute Morgen mit der Arbeit beginnen wollten. Die wohnen alle hier auf dem Gelände in Containern. Will aber keiner was mitbekommen haben.“

Hinter sich nahm Thiel eine vertraute Stimme wahr. Boerne war am Tatort eingetroffen.

„Guten Morgen, die Herrschaften“, grüßte er in die Runde und stellte dann seine Begleitung Nadeshda vor.

Zu Thiel gewandt sagte er dann: „Ich dachte, ich bringe Marie gleich mit. Alberich hat das Wochenende frei und so kann sie sich schon mal ein bisschen einleben.“

Thiel nickte.

Boerne und Marie beugten sich über die Tote und begannen mit einer ersten Leichenschau.

Thiel beobachtete sie. Marie arbeitete, wie Boerne, konzentriert und jeder Handgriff drückte Routine aus. Das beruhigte ihn. Andererseits hatte er auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Boerne jemandem seine Vertretung überließ, von dessen Professionalität er nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt war.

„Und? Können se schon was sagen?“

Boerne richtete sich auf und zog die Handschuhe von den Fingern.

„Nun, als Todesursache erscheint die stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung auf den Hinterkopf wahrscheinlich, aber da müssen Sie sich schon bis nach der Obduktion gedulden.“

Marie zog ebenfalls ihre Handschuhe aus. „Auf jeden Fall hat das arme Ding ganz schön was abgekriegt. Arme und Beine sind voller Hämatome. Viele davon sind schon älter.“

Thiel nickte abermals. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass dieser Fall definitiv einer derjenigen werden würde, die er abends mit nach Hause nahm. Keiner, der Fälle, die sie bearbeiteten war gut wegzustecken, aber manche gingen einem eben wirklich an die Nieren.

Und dies hier würde wohl einer davon werden, da war er sich sicher.

 

„Wir haben hier was.“ Ein uniformierter Beamter hielt eine Handtasche in die Höhe.

Thiel fummelte ein Paar Handschuhe aus der Innentasche seiner Weste und ging auf ihn zu.

„Na dann lassen se mal sehen.“ Er nahm dem Kollegen die Tasche ab und griff hinein. Ein Portemonnaie kam zum Vorschein. Hoffentlich mit einem Ausweis drin.

Sie hatten Glück, das Portemonnaie enthielt einen Ausweis und ein paar Kundenkarten, alles ausgestellt auf den Namen Paula Benz.

Während Boerne und Marie sich um den Abtransport des Leichnams kümmerten, machte sich Thiel auf den Weg ins Präsidium.

Nadeshda würde später nachkommen, schließlich gab es auf der Baustelle noch eine Menge Arbeiter zu befragen.

 

\---

 

Im Präsidium führte Thiels erster Weg zum Kaffeeautomaten. Immerhin war er ohne Frühstück zuhause aufgebrochen und langsam aber sicher machte sich sein Magen bemerkbar.

Gerne hätte er richtig gefrühstückt, aber jetzt musste erst mal der Kaffee reichen.

Er fuhr seinen Rechner hoch, zog den Beiweisbeutel mit dem Ausweis aus der Tasche und tippte den Namen in die Suchmaske ein. Treffer. Offensichtlich war die Tote bereits polizeilich in Erscheinung getreten. Er öffnete den Eintrag.

 

Paula Benz war gerade einmal 22 Jahre alt geworden. Ihre letzte bekannte Wohnanschrift lag außerhalb von Münster. Mit 16 und 18 Jahren war sie jeweils wegen kleinerer Diebstähle festgenommen worden. Weiter enthielt die Datei den Eintrag „BTM-Konsument“. Thiel hätte sein Lieblings-T-Shirt darauf verwettet, dass es sich bei den Diebstählen um Beschaffungskriminalität gehandelt hatte.

Er notierte die letzte Adresse der Toten und widmete sich seinem Kaffee, der mittlerweile Trinktemperatur hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Nadeshda ins Büro. In der Hand hielt sie eine Brötchentüte.

„Ich hab uns zwei belegte Brötchen mitgebracht. Die Befragung der Arbeiter hat noch nichts ergeben.“

Sie reichte ihm ein Baguettebrötchen mit Käse und Schinken. „Angeblich hat keiner die Tote gekannt und gesehen oder gehört hat auch keiner was.“

Sie seufzte und biss in ihr Brötchen. „Haben Sie schon was?“

Er schob ihr den Zettel mit der Adresse hin. „VIVA hat was ausgespuckt. Sie hat ne Akte. Diebstahl und BTM. Lassen se uns gleich mal zu der Adresse fahren.“

 

\---

 

Eine Stunde später parkten sie auf einem Aussiedlerhof nahe des kleinen Ortes Einen an der Ems. Der Hof war typisch für das Münsterland, rot geklinkerte Gebäude, ebenso rot gedeckte Dächer. Das Wohnhaus lag vor ihnen, rechts und links davon Scheunen und Stallungen. Auf einer Weide hinter dem Haus grasten Kühe, ein Teil des Innenhofes wurde von einem bunten Bauerngarten flankiert.

_'Die perfekte Idylle'_ , dachte Thiel als er aus dem Wagen stieg. 

Als sie auf die Haustür zugingen, schoss plötzlich kläffend ein schwarz-weißer Hund auf sie zu. Thiel stoppte abrupt und hielt Nadeshda am Arm fest. „Warten se mal, der macht keinen netten Eindruck.“

Sie blieben stehen und sahen sich um. Der Hund sprang kläffend vor ihnen her, verstummte dann aber und trollte sich. Eine Frau tauchte aus einer der Stallungen auf. Sie trug kurze Hosen und ein knappes Top, eine Art Kopftuch hielt ihr braunes Haar zusammen.

Unwillkürlich musste Thiel an das Foto auf dem Ausweis der Toten denken. Die Ähnlichkeit war frappierend.

„Hallo, kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Der Hund sprang jetzt wedelnd neben der Frau her.

Thiel zog seinen Ausweis aus der Innentasche.

„Hauptkommissar Thiel, Kripo Münster. Das ist meine Kollegin, Kommissarin Krusenstern.“

Die junge Frau wirkte kurz überrascht, sagte dann jedoch: „Was hat sie jetzt wieder angestellt?“

Nadeshda ergriff das Wort: „Wie meinen Sie das?“

Die Frau seufzte resigniert. „Na Sie sind doch sicher wegen Paula hier, oder? Was ist es diesmal? Hat sie wieder geklaut?“

Thiel steckte seinen Ausweis wieder ein. „Sie sind...?“

„Ich bin ihre Schwester. Genauer gesagt ihre Zwillingsschwester. Maike Benz.“

Das erklärte die Ähnlichkeit.

„Frau Benz, können wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen?“

Sie deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe neben der Haustür und sie nahmen Platz. Der Hund legte sich zu ihren Füßen.

„Frau Benz, es tut uns leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen...“ Weiter kam Thiel nicht.

„Sie ist tot. Nicht wahr? Sie ist tot!“ Maike Benz sprang auf, sofort war Nadeshda neben ihr.

„Setzen Sie sich wieder, Frau Benz.“

Sie tat wie befohlen und Thiel nahm die deutlich veränderte Gesichtsfarbe wahr.

Waren ihre Wangen eben noch rosig gewesen, war sie jetzt weiß wie die sprichwörtliche Wand. „Ihre Schwester wurde heute Morgen in Münster tot aufgefunden. Wir konnten Sie anhand ihres Ausweises identifizieren. Wir müssen noch die genauen Ergebnisse des Rechtsmediziners abwarten, aber wir müssen von einem Gewaltverbrechen ausgehen.“

Maike Benz vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren schmutzigen Händen. „Irgendwann musste das ja passieren.“

Nadeshda legte der jungen Frau eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Wann haben Sie Ihre Schwester zuletzt gesehen?“

Ein Schulterzucken. Dann ein Schluchzen. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Vor drei oder vier Wochen war sie mal hier. Brauchte Geld.“ Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und hinterließ schmutzig braune Schlieren auf ihren Wangen. „Ich hab ihr 50 Euro gegeben. Dann ist sie wieder weg. Sie kam immer nur, wenn sie Geld brauchte.“

Thiel hatte seinen Notizblock gezückt. „Wissen sie, wo sie gewohnt hat?“

Maike Benz schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Meistens wahrscheinlich bei irgendwelchen Männern und wahrscheinlich auch auf der Straße.“ Sie zog ein benutztes Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche und schnäuzte sich. „Mit 16 ist ist sie das erste Mal abgehauen. Die Polizei hat sie nach ein paar Wochen aufgegriffen und zurück gebracht. Mit 18 war sie dann endgültig weg. Hatte damals einen ziemlich zwielichtigen Freund und ist bei dem untergekommen. Marc Brehmer hieß der.“

Thiel notierte etwas auf seinem Block.

„Führen Sie den Hof alleine“, fragte Nadeshda.

„Nein, zusammen mit meinem Bruder Markus. Der ist grade in Münster. Futter kaufen. Ich studiere unter der Woche in Bonn und bin normalerweise nur am Wochenende hier.“

Es schien, als habe sie sich ein wenig beruhigt.

So war das oft, erst kam der Schock, dann schalteten viele auf Autopilot um.

„Was studieren Sie“, wollte Thiel wissen.

„Agrarwissenschaften. Ich bin mitten im Masterstudium. Markus hat nach dem Bachelor aufgehört. Musste ja irgendwie weitergehen auf dem Hof, nach dem Unfall.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was für ein Unfall?“ Nadeshda stellte die Frage, während Thiel sich Notizen machte.

“Unsere Eltern sind vor zwei Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Da hatte Markus grade den Bachelor fertig und ich das vierte Semester. Markus führt jetzt den Hof und ich unterstütze ihn so gut ich kann.“

In diesem Moment fuhr ein Pick-Up mit einem Anhänger auf den Hof.

Maike Benz stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Die Fahrertür schwang auf und ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann stieg aus. Sie fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals.

Einen Augenblick lang hielten Thiel und Nadeshda sich zurück, gingen dann aber auf die beiden zu. Während sich die Schwester der Toten erneut die Tränen wegwischte, schien der Bruder einigermaßen gefasst.

„Guten Tag Herr Benz, es tut uns sehr leid, was passiert ist.“

Der junge Mann nickte und sprach dann: „Ich habe diesen Tag immer gefürchtet. Können wir sie nochmal sehen?“

„Erst müssen die rechtsmedizinischen Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sein. Wenn es soweit ist melden wir uns bei Ihnen. Fällt Ihnen noch jemand ein, zu dem Ihre Schwester Kontakt gehabt haben könnte in den letzten Jahren?“

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

Dann jedoch sagte Maike Benz: „Es gab da eine Freundin zu der sie ab und zu noch Kontakt hatte. Viola Mertens. Sie wohnt in Münster soweit ich weiß. Ab und zu besucht sie hier ihre Großeltern. Da trifft man sich dann mal.“

Thiel und Nadeshda verabschiedeten sich und verließen den Hof um zum Präsidium zurückzukehren.

 

„Die haben aber auch ein schweres Los. Erst der Unfall der Eltern, jetzt der Tod der Schwester. Und überhaupt so einen großen Hof alleine zu führen in dem Alter.“ Nadeshda kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Kaugummi.

„Mja, is bestimmt nich einfach für die beiden.“

Sie hielt ihm die Kaugummipackung hin.

„Nee, danke.“

Als Thiels Handy klingelte bedeutete er Nadeshda das Gespräch anzunehmen.

„'S is Boerne“, sagte sie während sie die Antworttaste drückte.

„Hallo Herr Professor, der Chef kann grade nicht.“

 

\---

 

„Ah, das Fräulein Krusenstern. Wo treibt sich denn der werte Herr Thiel herum?“

Boerne ließ sich auf seine Schreibtischkante sinken.

„Der fährt“, kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung zurück.

„Na dann stellen sie mal dieses vorsintflutliche Gerät, das Ihr Chef als Handy bezeichnet auf Lautsprecher.“

Das nun deutlicher zu vernehmende Fahrgeräusch verriet ihm, dass Nadeshda seiner Aufforderung gefolgt war.

„Also, wir sind mit der Obduktion fertig. Natürlich muss der Bericht noch geschrieben werden und das toxikologische Gutachten steht noch aus, aber dennoch habe ich einige interessante Erkenntnisse vorzuweisen.“

Er hob einen Kugelschreiber vom Tisch auf und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern.

„Jetzt machen ses mal nich so spannend!“ Thiels Stimme war durch den Lautsprecher ein bisschen verzerrt, aber Boerne konnte die Anspannung darin trotzdem deutlich hören.

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Herr Thiel.“

Er legte den Stift zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

„Unser Opfer ist definitiv an den Folgen der Kopfverletzung gestorben. Bei der Tatwaffe handelt es sich vermutlich um ein Stahlrohr, wie sie zum Bau von Gerüsten verwendet werden. Zumindest würde das vom Durchmesser her zu den Verletzungen passen. Und auf der Baustelle gibt es natürlich massenhaft davon. Wenn der Täter das Rohr abgewischt hat, dann ist es unter diesen Umständen natürlich überaus schwierig und zudem eine wahrhaftige Sisyphusarbeit die Tatwaffe genau zu identifizieren. Neben den tödlichen Kopfverletzungen weist die Tote zahlreiche Hämatome am ganzen Körper auf. Einige davon sind ihr kurz vor ihrem Tode zugefügt worden, die meisten sind jedoch älter. Teils schon fast verblasst. An den Armen finden sich außerdem ältere Narben von Schnittverletzungen, bei denen ich davon ausgehe, dass die Tote sich diese selbst, aus autoaggressiven Motiven, zugefügt hat. Kurz vor ihrem Tod war sie sexuell aktiv. Einvernehmlich allerdings.“

Boerne machte ein Pause, setzte dann aber gleich zum nächsten Redeschwall an.

„Wie schon gesagt, das toxikologische Gutachten ist noch nicht fertig, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass die Tote eine nicht unerhebliche Menge an BTM im Blut hatte. Marie arbeitet gerade daran. Wenn der Bericht fertig ist, bringe ich ihn bei Ihnen im Präsidium vorbei.“

Ehe Thiel antworten konnte, legte er auf, um Thiel keine Chance zu geben ihm den Besuch im Präsidium auszureden. Boerne nahm seine Brille ab und massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger den Nasenrücken. In sechs Tagen würde er in die USA aufbrechen. Da wollte er vorher so viel Zeit mit Thiel verbringen wie möglich.

 

Seine Bürotür schwang auf und Marie kam lächelnd herein.

„Na, fertig“, fragte er und stand auf.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und eine rote Strähne löste sich aus ihrem Dutt.

„Nein, die letzte Analyse läuft noch. Das wird noch etwa eine halbe Stunde dauern. Trinken wir einen Kaffee?“

Er nickte und schob seine Brille zurück auf die Nase.

Gemeinsam verließen sie sein Büro und gingen in den kleinen Aufenthaltsraum, der den Kaffeeautomaten und eine Mikrowelle beherbergte.

Marie griff nach zwei Tassen und musterte sie. Auf der einen prangte die Aufschrift „King of the lab“, auf der anderen waren die sieben Zwerge abgebildet.

Sie ließ beide Tassen mit der braunen Flüssigkeit volllaufen und reichte ihm die Zwergentasse. „Ähm, eigentlich ist das...“, wollte er sich beschweren, aber Marie fuhr ihm über den Mund.

„Ich stürze dich vom Thron!“

Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite und setzte sich neben ihn.

Wie sie hier saßen erinnerte ihn an längst vergangene Tage.

Wie sie in seiner Wohnung an dem kleinen Küchentisch gesessen hatten, mal über ihre Bücher gebeugt, mal in Gespräche vertieft.

Damals war der Kaffee noch aus einer normalen Filtermaschine gekommen und der Wein, den sie getrunken hatten, war deutlich billiger gewesen, als der, den er heute bevorzugte.

Vieles hatte sich verändert. Sie waren älter geworden, ihre Wege hatten sich getrennt und doch hatten sie immer aneinander festgehalten.

Beide hatten Sie es zu etwas gebracht, ihre beruflichen Vitae konnten sich absolut sehen lassen.

In ihrem Privatleben hingegen waren sie beide weniger erfolgreich. Er hatte eine gescheiterte Ehe vorzuweisen, Marie einige gescheiterte Beziehungen.

Er musterte seine Freundin.

Optisch war sie wohl das, was man als krassen Kontrast zu ihm bezeichnen könnte.

Gepierct und tätowiert, immer in Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhen, die roten Haare meistens locker auf dem Kopf zusammengesteckt.

Ihre Haare, die hatte er immer schon besonders gemocht und so war es ihm gleich aufgefallen, dass sich mittlerweile einige graue Haare zu den naturroten gesellt hatten.

Aber wie er Marie kannte, trug sie diese mit Stolz, wie Trophäen.

Aus Trophäen materieller Art hatte sie sich nie etwas gemacht.

Nach ihrer Promotion hatte sie sich einen gigantischen Äskulapstab auf den Rücken tätowieren lassen. Auch eine Art Trophäe.

„Zählst du meine grauen Haare?“

Er lachte erschrocken auf. „Wir sind alt geworden, was?“

Sie grinste. „Ja, sind wir. Und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen weise.“ Jetzt lachte sie. Ein volles, heiseres Lachen, dass er so gerne hörte.

Dann wurde sie plötzlich ernst. „Manchmal, da würde ich gerne die Zeit zurückdrehen.“

Er nickte. Diese Gefühl war ihm nicht unbekannt. „Und was würdest du dann anders machen?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht würde ich Kai Brauer aus meinem Semester eine reinhauen.“ Jetzt lachte sie wieder.

Boerne erinnerte sich. Dieser Kai hatte Marie unablässig Avancen gemacht, war jedoch abgeblitzt und hatte sich danach ziemlich widerlich verhalten.

„Was würdest du ändern?“

Er zögerte, drehte die Kaffeetasse in seinen Händen und überlegte.

„Hm, vermutlich würde ich nicht heiraten. Und ich würde vielleicht hin und wieder mal was verrücktes tun.“

Dieses Gespräch löste eine seltsame Melancholie in ihm aus.

„Ach, nach Atlanta zu verschwinden ist dir nicht verrückt genug?“ Sie stupste mit der Fußspitze gegen sein Schienbein und er rollte mit den Augen.

„Erinner mich nicht daran. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob...“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Marie sprang auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich guck mal ob die Analyse durch ist.“

In den letzten Wochen hatte er seinen bevorstehenden Auslandsaufenthalt zur Genüge mit ihr diskutiert und kannte ihre Meinung dazu. Sie sah es als einmalige Chance und außerdem als perfekte Möglichkeit für ihn um, wie sie sagte, sich über ein paar Dinge klar zu werden.

Wann immer er Zweifel äußerte, brachte sie das Gespräch abrupt zu Ende.

Er hatte ihr nie gesagt, warum er mit seiner Entscheidung haderte und doch schien sie genau Bescheid zu wissen.

So war es immer gewesen.

Sie las zwischen seinen Zeilen wie in einem offenen Buch.

Kannte seine Geheimnisse bevor er sich derer selbst bewusst war.

Und deswegen wusste sie auch, dass er sich über etwas klar werden musste. Ohne, dass er es ihr gegenüber auch nur ein einziges Mal erwähnt hatte.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, nächstes Kapitel :-)
> 
> Ob ich bei dem Mordfall am Ende irgendwie halbwegs logisch die Kurve kriege, steht wohl in den Sternen...  
> Aber Hauptsache Thiel und Boerne kriegen die Kurve <3
> 
> Bezüglich der Nachweisbarkeit von Cannabis und Speed habe ich keinerlei Ahnung, Boernes Ausführungen hierzu entsprechen dem, was meine Kurzrecherche ergeben hat.
> 
> Es ist ein bisschen wenig Thiel/Boerne in diesem Kapitel, aber das wird im nächsten wieder besser. Versprochen!

Die Telefonnummer von Viola Mertens war schnell herauszukriegen gewesen.  
Gebracht hatte das Telefonat mit der Freundin der Toten allerdings nicht viel.  
Viola Mertens gab an seit einigen Wochen keinen Kontakt zu Paula Benz gehabt zu haben. Ihr letztes Treffen war im Streit geendet und danach hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen.

„Tja, das war dann schon mal nix“, sagte Thiel an Nadeshda gewandt nachdem er aufgelegt hatte.„Die beiden haben sich wohl zerstritten, weil Paula Benz keine Hilfe annehmen wollte. Frau Mertens arbeitet als Arzthelferin und wollte ihr mit Hilfe ihres Chefs einen Therapieplatz besorgen. Das kam aber wohl nicht so gut an.“  
Nadeshda ließ die Schultern hängen. „Das heißt wir haben quasi nichts. Außer vielleicht diesem Freund, den die Schwester erwähnt hat. Ich mache da gleich mal ne Abfrage und dann sollten wir uns den vornehmen.“  
Sie drehte sich herum und wollte gerade Thiels Büro verlassen, als sie Boerne auf dem Flur entdeckte. „Da kommt der Professor mit dem Bericht, Chef.“

Boerne verzichtete auf ein Klopfen, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

  
„Guten Tag zusammen, wie versprochen bringe ich Ihnen den Bericht.“

  
Er legte den Hefter auf Thiels Schreibtisch und dieser griff danach.

  
„Das toxikologische Gutachten hat ergeben, dass sie zum einen regelmäßig Cannabis konsumiert hat und außerdem konnten wir in ihrem Blut Spuren von Speed nachweisen. Speed lässt sich bis zu 24 Stunden nach Konsum im Blut nachweisen, die Konzentration war allerdings recht hoch, sodass ich davon ausgehe, dass der Konsum etwa vier bis fünf Stunden vor dem Tod stattgefunden hat.“

  
Boerne zog einen Stuhl zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich Thiel gegenüber.  
„Die Kopfverletzung war heftig, hat sehr schnell zur Bewusstlosigkeit geführt, war aber nicht sofort tödlich.“  
Thiel lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „In Ordnung, sonst noch irgendwas wichtiges?“

Boerne zögerte kurz, nickte aber dann. „Herr Thiel, es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht vorher von Atlanta erzählt habe, aber ich war ja bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht mal sicher ob ich es machen würde.“

  
Thiel legte den Hefter zurück auf den Tisch. „Ist schon gut, Boerne. Sie sind mir ja keine Rechenschaft schuldig.“ 

Boerne stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte den Kopf in die Handflächen.  
„Ich weiß Thiel, aber ich...“

  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Nadeshda kam wieder herein.  
„Ich habe diesen Marc Brehmer ausfindig gemacht. Wir können uns in einer Stunde mit ihm treffen.“  
Boerne seufzte. Hatte sie ausgerechnet jetzt hereinkommen müssen? Dann, wenn er Thiel noch etwas wichtiges zu sagen hatte?

  
„Mja, gut, dann sollten wir uns gleich los machen, dann können wir auf dem Weg noch nen Happen essen.“  
Mit diesen Worten stand Thiel auf und ging zur Tür.

  
Boerne blieb noch einen Moment lang wie versteinert sitzen, schaffte es aber dann doch aufzustehen und Thiel und Nadeshda zum Fahrstuhl zu folgen.  
Bis sie draußen vor dem Präsidium standen sprach niemand ein Wort.

  
Als Thiel sich gerade verabschieden wollte, griff Boerne nach seinem Arm und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.  
Thiel schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Boerne sprach leise, so als seien seine Worte exklusiv für die Thiel gedacht.  
„Kommen Sie heute Abend auf ein Glas Wein rüber? Dann können wir nochmal die Ergebnisse der Obduktion durchgehen?“ 

Thiel schnaubte. „Die Ergebnisse sind wir doch grade durchgegangen. Was wollen sie denn noch Boerne?“

  
Ja, was wollte er denn eigentlich?  
Mit Thiel Zeit verbringen? Mit Thiel reden?  
Sicher wollte er das. Aber eigentlich wollte er noch so viel mehr.  
Ihm erklären, warum Atlanta eine gute Idee war und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht.  
Ihm erklären, dass ihm die letzten Monate Gedanken im Kopf herum herumgingen, für die er sich erst geschämt, dann jedoch immer größeren Gefallen an ihnen gefunden hatte.  
Gedanken, die sich ausschließlich um ihn, Thiel, drehten.

  
„Ich will bloß noch ein bisschen in den Genuss Ihrer Gesellschaft kommen, bevor ich aufbreche.“

Thiel wollte etwas erwidern, doch Nadeshda sagte: „Kommen Sie jetzt Chef? Sonst wird das mit dem Essen nichts mehr.“  
Thiel folgte seiner Assistentin und ließ Boerne mit einem knappen „Bis dann.“ stehen.

  
\---

 

Da stand er nun wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor dem Präsidium. Thiel hatte ihn einfach stehen lassen. Hatte seine Einladung weder angenommen noch ausgeschlagen. Mit hängenden Schultern ging er langsam auf seinen Wagen zu.

  
Warum war das denn alles so verdammt schwer? Warum konnte er nicht einfach mutig sein und das tun, was er sich so sehr wünschte? Er glitt auf den Fahrersitz und schob mit dem Zeigefinger seine Brille zurecht. Richtig mutig war er eigentlich noch nie gewesen. Leichtsinnig ja und wagemutig sicherlich auch. Er musste an seine Zeit bei der Pomerania denken. War es Mut gewesen, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte sich zu duellieren? Nein, das war Leichtsinn und vielleicht auch Geltungssucht gewesen. Irgendwann war das alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen und was hatte er gemacht?

Weggelaufen war er. Obwohl er damals hätte Mut beweisen können und zu dem hätte stehen können war passiert war. Dazu und auch zu anderen Dingen. Stattdessen hatte er seine Sachen gepackt und hatte die Flucht ergriffen. Und jetzt tat er das wieder. Weglaufen. Nach Atlanta. Nicht mutig sein. Bloß nichts riskieren.

  
Er schlug die Hände aufs Lenkrad.  
Der einzige Unterschied war diesmal, dass er wiederkommen würde. Und vielleicht wäre ja dann alles einfacher. Mit drei Monaten Abstand und Vermissen.

  
Sein Telefon klingelte. Marie. Er entsperrte das Display und nahm den Anruf an.

  
\---

  
„Das wird bestimmt eine ganz schöne Umstellung, wenn Boerne weg ist.“ Nadeshda steckte sich eine Pommes in den Mund. „Aber ich glaube Frau Dr. Schwarz ist ganz nett.“

  
Thiel stocherte in seiner Currywurst herum und sagte nichts. Diese ganze Situation war doch schon blöd genug, da musste man doch nicht auch noch unentwegt darüber reden.

  
„Ich bin mal gespannt, was dieser Marc Brehmer zu erzählen hat.“

  
Nadeshda rollte ob des Themenwechsels mit den Augen. „Das erfahren wir ja gleich. Auf jeden Fall wohnt er in einer recht vornehmen Gegend.“

  
Schweigend aßen sie zu Ende, stiegen dann ins Auto und machten sich auf den Weg zu Marc Brehmer.

Dieser wohnte tatsächlich in einer der gehobeneren Ecken Münsters in einem schicken Einfamilienhaus mit einem großen SUV vor der Garage.

  
„Hm, hatte Frau Benz nicht gesagt, er sei ein zwielichtiger Typ? Hier sieht alles nach totaler Familienidylle aus.“ Nadeshda drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Von drinnen konnte man Kinderlachen und Hundegebell hören.

  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein gutaussehender Mann, den Thiel auf Anfang dreißig schätzte, begrüßte sie. „Guten Tag, ich nehme an, Sie sind die Herrschaften von der Kripo?“

  
Thiel und Nadeshda stellten sie vor und wurden von Marc Brehmer herein gebeten.

  
„Gehen Sie durch ins Wohnzimmer und nehmen Sie Platz. Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen.“

  
Sie folgten dem Flur in einen hellen, geschmackvoll eingerichteten Raum, der Thiel aus irgendeinem Grund an Boerne denken ließ. Wahrscheinlich lag das nur am ähnlichen Einrichtungsstil, versuchte Thiel sich einzureden. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach so, dass Boerne für ihn in letzter Zeit omnipräsent zu sein schien.

  
Marc Brehmer erschien mit einem Tablett in der Tür. „Bei Kaffee lässt es sich leichter reden“, sagte er und stellte das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch ab.

„Herr Brehmer, sie waren in der Vergangenheit mit Paula Benz liiert?“

Brehmer stellte eine Tasse vor Thiel ab. „Ja, Paula und ich waren zusammen. Drei Jahre lang. Damals war sie grade 16 geworden, ich war 26. Irgendwann gings dann nicht mehr. Sie hat sich einfach nicht helfen lassen.“ Er setzte sich. „Ich konnte das nicht mehr, wissen Sie. Da hab ich sie verlassen.“

„Was konnten Sie nicht mehr?“ Nadeshda war neugierig geworden. Thiel beobachtete seine Assistentin. Sie war gut in solchen Befragungen und deshalb ließ er sie gewähren.  
Marc Brehmer räusperte sich.

„Paula war schwierig. Manchmal, da war alles ganz leicht mit ihr. Aber dann wiederum hatte sie diese Phasen. Da hat sie gekifft ohne Ende, sich die Arme aufgeritzt und war nur schwer zu ertragen.“ Er stützte das Kinn in eine Handfläche. „Ich habe Paula wirklich geliebt, wissen Sie. Habe versucht ihr zu helfen, wo ich kann. Aber es war schwer.“

„Wissen Sie, ob sie irgendwelche Probleme hatte? Zuhause vielleicht?“

„Probleme? Das ist noch milde ausgedrückt. Ihr Vater war ein Despot. Hatte die ganze Familie fest im Griff. Paula war so was wie das schwarze Schaf. Die Geschwister wurden in den Himmel gehoben, über Paula sprach man am liebsten gar nicht. Als wir etwa ein halbes Jahr zusammen waren, stand sie plötzlich abends vor meiner Tür. Hatte ein blaues Auge und war völlig aufgelöst.“

  
Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, sprach dann weiter:

  
„Sie wollte auf keinen Fall wieder nach Hause. Das blaue Auge war die Quittung für eine verpatzte Klausur in der Schule. Ihr Schwester, Maike, hatte immer gute Noten, der Bruder war erfolgreich an der Uni. Paula interessierte sich nicht so sehr für die Schule. Sie wollte damals unbedingt Sängerin werden.“ Er lachte bitter auf. „Und wissen Sie was, das hätte sie auch gekonnt. Sie hatte wirklich Talent. Aber sie war einfach so kaputt, dass sie irgendwann gar nichts mehr auf die Reihe gekriegt hat.“

Thiel räusperte sich. „Herr Brehmer, die Schwester von Paula Benz, hat Sie uns gegenüber als zwielichtigen Typen beschrieben. Wie kommt sie darauf?“

Wut machte sich in Marc Brehmers Gesicht breit. „Zwielichtig? Ich war zehn Jahre älter als Paula, war fast mit dem Studium fertig. Paulas Familie kam auf den Altersunterschied nicht klar. Ein paar Mal war ich mit auf dem Hof und immer fragten sie mich, was ich denn mit Paula wolle. Ich könne doch andere haben. Maike war besonders schlimm. Manchmal kam es mir vor, als sei sie eifersüchtig gewesen.“

„Das heißt“, begann Thiel. „Sie hatten nie irgendwas mit Drogen oder anderen krummen Sachen zu tun?“

Brehmer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das können Sie gerne überprüfen. Mein einziger Kontakt zu Drogen war über Paula. Und darauf hätte ich wirklich verzichten können. Ich meine, damals, da hat sie ja nur gekifft. Nach unserer Trennung hat sie, soweit ich weiß, ja noch andere Sachen konsumiert.“

„Herr Brehmer, was mache Sie eigentlich beruflich“, wollte Nadeshda wissen.

„Ich bin Kinderarzt. Genauer gesagt Assistenzarzt im Clemenshospital.“ Seine Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf.

„Ich will nicht indiskret sein, aber für einen Assistenzarzt ist das eine ziemlich schicke Gegend. Wie leisten Sie sich das?“ Thiel sah Brehmer fragend an und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Naja, sagen wir mal so, meine Frau ist eine gute Partie.“ Er lächelte. „Patricia hat von ihren Großeltern eine ziemlich große Summe geerbt. Ohne die Erbschaft wäre das hier sicher nicht möglich.“

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich plötzlich die Terrassentür und eine blonde Frau kam herein. Begleitet wurde sie von einem kleinen Mädchen und einem struppigen schwarzen Hund.

„Entschuldigung, aber hier braucht jemand eine frische Windel.“ Sie stellte sich kurz vor und verschwand dann ins Obergeschoss. Der Hund legte sich zu Marc Brehmers Füßen ab und dieser strich ihm über den Kopf.

Nadeshda ergriff wieder das Wort: „Herr Brehmer, nach der Trennung von Paula Benz, hatten sie da nochmal Kontakt?“

„Naja, ich hab sie ab und zu gesehen. Sie wissen ja selber wie das hier in Münster ist, manchmal ists hier auf dem Dorf. Wir sind uns manchmal in der Stadt über den Weg gelaufen. Das letzte mal ist gar nicht so lange her. Vielleicht drei Wochen.“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich hab sie auf einen Kaffee eingeladen. Sie sah fertig aus, hatte blaue Flecken auf den Armen, von denen sie mir nicht sagen wollte, wo sie herstammten. Aber trotzdem hatte sie gute Laune. Sie sagte, sie habe endlich eine Perspektive, sprach von einem Therapieplatz.“

Thiel trank seinen Kaffee aus. Hatte die Freundin von Paula Benz nicht gesagt, sie habe keine Therapie machen wollen?  
„Herr Brehmer, kennen sie Viola Mertens?“

Brehmer nickte. „Ja, klar. Sie ist Paulas Kindergartenfreundin. Hat auch immer versucht ihr zu helfen. Soweit ich weiß, wollte sie ihr den Therapieplatz beschaffen.“

„Mja, laut Frau Mertens sind die beiden deswegen in Streit geraten und hatten in letzter Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr.“

Marc Brehmer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Paula hat etwas von dem Streit erzählt. Aber sie wollte den Therapieplatz. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich es toll finden würde, wenn sie endlich die Kurve kriegt. Außerdem sagte sie, dass sie in nächster Zeit mit einer größeren Summe Geld rechnen würde.“

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was sie damit gemeint haben könnte?“ Nadeshda kritzelte etwas auf ihren Notizblock.

„Naja, eigentlich kann es sich nur um ihr Erbteil handeln. Da gabs seit dem Tod der Eltern immer Streit drum. Maike und Markus waren wohl der Meinung Paula stünde nichts zu. Aber genaueres kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen.“

„Ach, das hilft uns schon sehr weiter. Wissen Sie ob Frau Benz aktuell einen Freund hatte?“

  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Als ich neulich den Kaffee mit ihr getrunken habe, da tauchte irgendwann ein Typ auf. Groß, Bodybuilder, ziemlich tätowiert. Das wandelnde Klischee eines Bad Boys. Da wurde sie plötzlich hektisch und meinte sie müsse gehen.“

Thiel erhob sich und Nadeshda tat es ihm gleich. „Danke für Ihre Zeit Herr Brehmer. Eventuell kommen wir nochmal auf Sie zurück, falls wir noch Fragen haben.“

Marc Brehmer begleitete sie zur Tür. „Keine Ursache. Ich hoffe, Sie finden heraus was mit Paula passiert ist. Auch, wenn wir schon lange nicht mehr zusammen sind und ich mittlerweile ein ganz anderes Leben führe, Paula war mir immer noch irgendwie wichtig.“

 

  
Im Auto sprach Nadeshda als erstes: „Puh, den nimmt das ganz schön mit, was?“

  
Thiel startete den Motor. „Mhm, war bestimmt nicht einfach, die Beziehung damals zu beenden.“

„Sie zu führen aber bestimmt auch nicht“, fügte Nadeshda hinzu.

Thiel nickte. „Wir sollten uns die Geschwister nochmal vorknöpfen. Die Sache mit dem Erbe kommt mir komisch vor.“

Dieser Fall begann ihm Bauchschmerzen zu machen. Der angeblich zwielichtige Exfreund entpuppte sich als gut situierter Kinderarzt ganz ohne kriminelle Vergangenheit und die Geschwister, die Paula Benz betrauert hatten, erschienen plötzlich in einem anderen Licht. Thiel dachte noch einmal über die Szenen auf dem Hof nach. Maike Benz, die schluchzend mit schmutzigen Fingern die Tränen wegwischte, Markus Benz der den Tod seiner Schwester gefasst aufnahm und angab diesen Tag immer gefürchtet zu haben. War der Bruder nicht ein bisschen zu gefasst gewesen?

„Nadeshda, was hatten Sie für einen Eindruck von den Geschwistern?“

Seine Assistentin drehte das Radio leiser. „Hm, die Schwester war geschockt. Der Bruder war ja irgendwie schon sehr gefasst. Aber sowas kann nach außen hin natürlich täuschen. Meinen Sie, da ist was faul?“

Zur Antwort zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wir fahren da morgen früh nochmal hin. Für heute machen wir Feierabend.“

  
\---

  
Boerne war nach Maries Anruf zurück ins Institut gefahren. Sie hatten den Nachmittag damit zugebracht Organisatorisches für die Vertretung zu erledigen und Boerne hatte Marie das Allerheiligste bis ins kleinste Detail gezeigt. Sie hatte das Gefühl nun wirklich jede Ecke des Rechtsmedizinischen Instituts zu kennen.

  
Den ganzen Nachmittag über war Boerne nervös gewesen, hatte ihr aber nicht sagen wollen wieso.  
Früher war das ganz ähnlich gewesen. Sie wusste, dass er etwas hatte, er rückte aber damit nicht raus und druckste so lange herum, bis sie entweder von alleine darauf kam oder es ihm doch irgendwie entlockte.

„Sag mal KF, macht es dir was aus, wenn es nachher spät wird?“ Sie begann sich die Hände zu waschen. „Ich treffe mich um acht mit einer alten Bekannten. Wir wollten was trinken gehen.“

Boerne trat neben sie ans Waschbecken. „Ach iwo, geh du mal schön aus. Thiel wollte nachher noch vorbeikommen um über den Fall zu sprechen.“ Er reichte ihr ein paar Papierhandtücher. „Lass uns Feierabend machen und nach Hause fahren.“

Sie trocknete sich die Hände ab und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „On y va!“

Als sie das Institut verließen wurden Sie draußen von dunklen Wolken begrüßt.  
„Oh, das gibt wohl noch was später. Da fällt Biergarten wohl aus.“  
Marie löste sich von ihm und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

„Mit wem triffst du dich eigentlich?“ Boerne sah sie an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Kennst du nicht, Mutti.“ Sie lachte und dachte daran, wie er früher schon immer daran interessiert gewesen war, zu wissen mit wem sie unterwegs war. „Ich sagte doch, eine alte Bekannte.“

„Ich wette, ich kenne sie doch.“ Er ließ, wie gewöhnlich, nicht locker. „Sie war im Semester unter dir, nicht wahr?“

Verdammt, dieser Mann hatte ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant. „Ja, mag schon sein. Jetzt lass gut sein, okay, KF?“ Wenn sie eines jetzt nicht wollte, dann waren es gute Ratschläge.

Der abendliche Verkehr hielt sich in Grenzen und so erreichten sie schon bald ihr Ziel.

Thiels Fahrrad stand bereits vor dem Haus und aus dem offenen Fenster seiner Wohnung konnte man Musik hören.  
„Der Kommissar hat Geschmack.“ Marie deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Thiel Fenster. „Nicht so wie du.“ Sie zwinkerte Boerne zu.

„Ja ja, ich sehe schon, ihre werdet euch hervorragend verstehen, wenn ich weg bin.“ Boerne schloss die Tür auf und sie gingen die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf.

Während Boerne einen Wein öffnete und für Thiels späteren Besuch beiseite stellte, verschwand Marie im Bad um sich für den Abend zurecht zu machen.

Als sie wieder herauskam, traute Boerne seinen Augen kaum. Ihm war immer bewusst gewesen, dass Marie attraktiv war, aber der Anblick, der ihm sich jetzt bot, nahm ihm kurz den Atem.  
Die Blue Jeans hatte sie gegen eine schwarze getauscht und statt einem ihrer üblichen Bandshirts trug sie ein enges schwarzes Top. Ihre Haare, die sonst meist hochgesteckt waren, fielen in Wellen über ihre Schultern und das Make-up, dass sie trug war deutlich weniger dezent als gewöhnlich.

„Was ist, bist du sprachlos?“ Sie lachte. „Zu aufreizend?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Er ging auf sie zu und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. „Wenn _du_ nicht _du_ wärst, könnte ich glatt auf dumme Gedanken kommen.“

Marie zog an seiner Krawatte. „So, ist das so, Herr Professor? Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen.“ Jetzt lachten beide laut.

Boerne beruhigte sich als erstes wieder. „Viel Spaß, pass auf dich auf.“ Er küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ich nehm den Ersatzschlüssel mit und schleich mich nachher rein.“ Sie drückte kurz seinen Arm und war schon fast aus der Tür, als Boerne sagte: "Den Ersatzschlüssel kannst du direkt behalten.“

Boerne sah auf die Uhr. Kurz vor acht. Ob er bei Thiel klingeln sollte?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung, Achtung: Fluff-Alarm ;-)
> 
> Bevor ich mich in ein anstrengendes Wochenende stürze, wo ich eher nicht zum Schreiben kommen, werfe ich noch flott die nächsten beiden Kapitel in den Ring.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß damit <3

Thiel hatte sich gerade zwei Brote geschmiert und sich auf seinem Sofa niedergelassen, als es klingelte. ' _Boerne',_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Der hatte ja Wein trinken wollen mit ihm. 

Er stand auf und öffnete. Und natürlich stand da vor seiner Tür tatsächlich Boerne. Aber ohne Wein.

 

„Boerne, was gibt’s?“ Thiel gab sich größte Mühe sich seine Freude über Boernes Erscheinen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Der andere machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „Ich hatte Sie doch zum Wein eingeladen!“

Thiel trat zur Seite um ihn einzulassen, aber Boerne blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Kommen Sie jetzt freiwillig mit rüber oder muss ich sie zwingen?“

„Ich hab mir grad was zum Essen gemacht...“ Weiter kam Thiel nicht, denn der andere packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her über den Flur.

„Essen können Sie gleich mit mir zusammen.“

 

Thiel folgte Boerne in dessen Wohnung, gedanklich noch kurz bei seinem Käsebrot und irgendeinem Film, bei dem er hätte einschlafen können. Stattdessen fand er sich nun auf Boernes Couch wieder. Auf dem kleinen Tisch davor stand eine Flasche Rotwein mit zwei Gläsern. Daneben lag Boernes Bericht zu Paula Benz' Obduktion, sowie die Karte eines Italieners.

Boerne setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich dachte wir bestellen uns was zum Essen und machen es uns gemütlich.“

Essen bestellen? Bei einem Lieferservice? Was war denn bloß in Boerne gefahren, wollte der sich auf das Fast Food in den USA vorbereiten? Andererseits, dachte Thiel, hörte sich das ziemlich gut an. Essen bestellen, gemütlich machen, Boerne neben ihm auf dem Sofa.

„Klingt gut“, sagte er deshalb und griff nach der Karte.

„Haben Sie noch was über unsere Tote herausgefunden“, wollte Boerne wissen.

„Mja, ein bisschen was, aber so richtig schlau sind wir noch nicht draus geworden.“ Er blätterte durch die Karte. „Es gibt zwei Geschwister und einen Exfreund. Ein Motiv hat aber auf den ersten Blick keiner. Ich nehm ne Pizza Salami.“ Er reichte Boerne die Karte.

„Ich bestelle eben das Essen und dann erzählen Sie mir mal von den Geschwistern und dem Exfreund. Vielleicht werde ich ja schlau draus, nech?“

Boerne verschwand zum Telefonieren in die Küche und Thiel blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück. Was dachte Boerne sich eigentlich immer? Natürlich, der brillante Überflieger, der musste ja schlau draus werden, wenn sie nicht weiterkamen. Es war immer dasselbe.

 

Und trotzdem erzählte er Boerne von Maike und Markus Benz, von Marc Brehmer und allem, was sie bisher über Paula Benz wussten.

 

„Diesen Brehmer kenne ich. Von der Uni. War ein fleißiger Student. Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht, dass der sich mit einem so jungen Mädchen einlässt. Und dazu dann noch mit dem Hintergrund.“ 

Er goss ihnen beiden Wein nach. „Und an den Unfall der Eltern erinnere ich mich auch noch. Die hatte ich beide auf dem Tisch. War unschön.“

Die Eltern von Paula Benz waren auf der Autobahn ungebremst in einen Sattelschlepper gerast, der Stahlträger geladen hatte.

Beide waren sofort tot gewesen. Der Vater, bei dem Boerne einen hohen Blutalkoholgehalt hatte nachweisen können, war von einem der Stahlträger enthauptet worden.

Thiel schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Dieser Marc Brehmer sagte, dass der Vater ein Despot gewesen sei, der die Familie tyrannisiert hat. Bei dem Unfallhergang würde ich mal darauf wetten, dass der ein Alkoholproblem hatte.“ Thiel trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Vermutlich hatte er das. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, wie viel Promille er hatte, aber es war viel. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass er so noch einigermaßen Auto fahren konnte, dann würde ich von einem regelmäßigen Abusus ausgehen.“

Boerne justierte seine Position auf dem Sofa. „Wie sie sicher gelesen haben, konnten wir bei der Toten Spermaspuren sichern. Wir hätten also Material für einen DNA-Abgleich, wenn sie einen Verdächtigen festnehmen sollten.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Woher soll ich den bitte nehmen? Soll ich alle Münsteraner Bodybuilder mit Tattoos zum Reihen-DNA-Test antreten lassen?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mein lieber Herr Thiel, das sollen Sie nicht. Aber die Arbeiter von der Baustelle, die würde ich antreten lassen.“

Damit hatte er tatsächlich recht. Manchmal war eben vieles so naheliegend, dass man selbst nicht gleich darauf kam. Und in diesen Fällen waren diese außerdienstlichen Fallbesprechungen bei Abendessen und Rotwein wirklich hilfreich

„Mja, ich red morgen mal mit der Klemm. Das wäre in der Tat eine Möglichkeit.“

 

Es klingelte.

 

Als Boerne aus dem Flur zurückkam trug er einen Pizzakarton und eine Aluminiumschale auf den Händen. Oben auf der Schale thronte wie ein Sahnehäubchen eine kleine Tüte mit Pizzabrot. Es roch köstlich.

„Bringen Sie mal den Wein mit, Thiel.“

 

Während des Essens redeten sie kaum. Thiel widmete sich seiner Pizza, Boerne seinen Nudeln. Die kleine Tüte mit dem Pizzabrot stand in der Mitte zwischen ihren Tellern und als beide zeitgleich danach greifen wollten, berührten sich für einen Moment ihre Hände. Thiel zuckte zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt und Boernes Hand schwebte für einen Moment bewegungslos über der Tüte.

Thiel wurde warm, seine Hand kribbelte und auch in seinem Magen machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit. Warum lösten Boernes Berührungen bloß solche Reaktionen bei ihm aus? Er sah auf und schaute Boerne in die Augen. Diese moosgrünen Augen, die ihn seit einiger Zeit so faszinierten. Boerne hielt seinen Blick und Thiel hätte sonst was dafür gegeben zu wissen, was der andere gerade dachte.

Dann sagte Boerne: „Noch Wein?“ Thiel nickte. Mit Wein würde es sicher irgendwie alles erträglicher.

 

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich, statt aufs Sofa wie sonst immer, auf Boernes Balkon, weil Boerne der Meinung war, dass draußen bestimmt eine ganz wunderbare Luft wäre. 

Er hatte recht. Die Gewitterwolken hatten sich verzogen und der Himmel war wieder aufgeklart. Eine Weile sprach keiner von beiden. Irgendwann stellte Boerne sein Glas ab und wandte sich zu Thiel.

„Ich wollte mich noch einmal entschuldigen. Ich hätte Ihnen das mit Atlanta früher sagen sollen.“

 

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hätte ja auch nix geändert.“

Boerne schien hellhörig geworden zu sein. „Wie meinen Sie? Hätten Sie etwa gerne, dass ich hierbleibe?“

Thiel lachte und ermahnte sich selbst jetzt auf gar keinen Fall ehrlich zu sein. „Das hätten Sie wohl gerne“, sagte er dann. „Fliegen Sie mal schön übern großen Teich. Wir kommen hier schon klar.“

Boerne erwiderte nichts und Thiel fragte sich, ob der andere gerne hatte hören wollen, dass er ihm fehlen würde. Er musterte Boerne aus dem Augenwinkel. Dieser saß jetzt vornübergebeugt auf dem Stuhl und stützte das Kinn auf die Hände.

Sein Blick wanderte über Boernes Gesicht. Er mochte dessen Profil. Ebenmäßige Züge, ein paar Fältchen genau an den richtigen Stellen. Der akkurat getrimmte Bart, der ihm so gut stand.

Plötzlich und eher er etwas dagegen tun konnte, sprach sein Mund aus, was er die ganze Zeit dachte: „Natürlich werde ich Sie vermissen, Boerne.“

Boerne drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Überraschung und Freude. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?“ Thiel nickte und spürte plötzlich Boernes Hand auf seiner. Was war denn jetzt los? Warum nahm Boerne denn jetzt seine Hand?  _„Wahrscheinlich, weil es ein ganz normaler übergriffiger Körperkontakt à la Boerne ist“_ , versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, spürte er doch gerade, wie sein Herz immer schneller schlug. Er wollte nur noch weg. Und auch wieder nicht.

„Ich werde Sie auch vermissen. Sehr sogar.“ Boerne ließ seine Hand langsam los, aber nicht ohne kurz sanft mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln.

Thiel versuchte sich aufs Atmen zu konzentrieren. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Dann stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und stand auf.

„Ich geh jetzt mal rüber. Muss morgen früh raus und außerdem wird’s langsam ein bisschen frisch.“

 

Boerne begleitete ihn zur Tür und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. So als wäre nichts gewesen.

 

Als er drüben in seiner Wohnung die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand sinken. Was war denn das gewesen? Hatte Boerne wirklich seinen Handrücken gestreichelt? Einfach so? Oder steckte da etwas dahinter, dass er sich nicht einmal zu erträumen wagte? Was immer der Grund dafür gewesen war, es fühlte sich an, als hätte Boerne Öl ins Feuer geschüttet. Und nun brannte er lichterloh.

 

\---

 

Nachdem Thiel seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, setzte sich Boerne zurück auf den Balkon. Er hatte eine leichte Jacke übergezogen und goss sich ein weiteres Glas Wein ein. Thiel hatte gesagt, dass er ihn vermissen würde. Er lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn dazu hingerissen hatte, Thiels Hand zu nehmen, aber es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Und genau weil es sich so gut angefühlt hatte, fühlte sich Atlanta jetzt noch schlechter an als sowieso schon. 

Eine Weile saß er noch da, starrte in die Dunkelheit und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er angefangen hatte Thiel mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Wann ihm aufgefallen war, dass Thiels Augen viel zu blau waren und dessen halbes Lächeln so schön.

Gut, die eisblauen Augen waren ihm eigentlich schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen. Damals, als Thiel ihm mit dem Lattenrost eine Krone ausgeschlagen hatte. Er lachte leise vor sich hin. Thiel hatte ihn umgehauen, erst im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und dann irgendwann auch auf einer anderen Ebene. Er hatte versucht es zu verdrängen, schließlich war er darin doch besonders gut, aber es hatte ihm nicht gelingen wollen. Wie auch, wenn Thiel so oft in seiner Nähe war.

Irgendwann hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er für Thiel weit mehr empfand als Freundschaft. Und mit dieser Geste heute Abend hatte er womöglich ein kleines bisschen von diesem Geheimnis preisgegeben.

 

Er seufzte und stand auf. Es war Zeit sich in Morpheus Arme sinken zu lassen.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Sie hatten geredet, gelacht und getrunken. Und zwischendurch hatte sie sich gefühlt, als seien sie einfach ein Stück in der Zeit zurückgereist. Und auch, wenn der Abend, wie auch früher schon, nicht den gewünschten Ausgang genommen hatte, war Marie bester Laune, als sie leise die Tür zu Boernes Wohnung aufschloss. 

Die Wohnung war dunkel und sie musste das Licht im Flur einschalten um sich orientieren zu können.  
Sie trat die Schuhe von den Füßen und schlich leise ins Bad. Auch wie früher. Damals, als sie mit Boerne eine Wohnung geteilt hatte, war es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz gewesen, dass der eine den anderen nicht aufweckte, wenn es mal wieder spät geworden war. Oder früh. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Kurz vor drei Uhr in der Nacht. 

Im Bad wusch sie ihr Make-up ab, putzte ihre Zähne und schlüpfte in ihre Schlafsachen. Die Haare band sie zu einem lockeren Dutt auf ihrem Kopf zusammen. Während sie Creme in ihrem Gesicht verteilte, musterte sie ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Gene hatten es gut mit ihr gemeint. Wo andere in ihrem Alter deutlich mehr Falten und graue Haare hatten, hielt sich das bei ihr alles in Grenzen. Sie war zufrieden mit sich. Ja, das war sie.  
Früher hatte das anders ausgesehen. Und es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie sich selbst akzeptieren konnte, wie sie war. Mit all ihren Facetten.

Sie hatte gerade die Badezimmertür geschlossen und wollte ins Gästezimmer schleichen, als sie aus Boernes Schlafzimmer Geräusche hörte. Sie hörte das Rascheln von Bettzeug, leises Gemurmel und ein Stöhnen. Sofort wusste sie genau, was vor sich ging.

Boerne hatte einen Alptraum.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Boerne wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, murmelte etwas, das wie „Nein, nein...“ klang und stöhnte gequält. 

Marie zögerte nicht, kletterte zu ihm ins Bett und zog ihn in die Arme. „Sch, alles gut. Ich bin da.“  
Boerne versuchte sich loszureißen, doch sie hielt ihn fest umklammert. „Beruhige dich, es ist nur ein Traum.“  
Langsam ließ die Spannung in Boernes Körper nach und seine Atmung wurde ruhiger. Marie strich ihm ein paar verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Alles ist gut“, wiederholte sie. „Schlaf einfach weiter, ich bleibe bei dir.“  
Boerne schmiegte sich in ihre Arme und sie hielt ihn. 

So hatten sie früher oft die Nächte verbracht. Diese Alpträume hatte er damals schon regelmäßig gehabt und irgendwann hatte sie angefangen, ihn dann in die Arme zu nehmen und die Nacht in seinem Bett zu verbringen. 

Für gewöhnlich wusste er am nächsten Morgen zwar noch, dass er einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, konnte sich aber nicht an Details erinnern. 

Marie fragte sich, wie viele Alpträume Boerne in den letzten Jahren allein hatte überstehen müssen. „Ach KF, warum machst du es dir bloß selbst so schwer?" Sie justierte ihrer beider Position ein wenig und schloss dann die Augen. Es war schön, hier mit ihm im Bett zu liegen. Ganz so wie damals.  
Und doch gehörte in dieses Bett jemand anderes und auch sie gehörte eigentlich in ein anderes Bett. Aber da sie ja scheinbar beide nicht in Lage waren die Kurve zu kriegen, lagen sie hier nun eben zusammen.  
Früher hatte das ja auch schon funktioniert.

 

Als Boerne am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte er sofort die Präsenz eines anderen Körpers neben sich. Noch leicht benommen setzte er sich auf und dachte an den gestrigen Abend. Thiel war nach Hause gegangen, da war er sich leider sicher.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes regte sich etwas und er wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick. 

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!“ Marie strahlte ihn an. An den dunklen Ringen unter ihren Augen konnte er ablesen, dass es spät geworden war bei ihr. 

„Hast du dich verlaufen?“ Etwas geistreicheres fiel ihm nicht ein. Nicht, dass es ihm fremd war, mit ihr das Bett zu teilen, aber er hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet sie neben sich vorzufinden. 

„Das heißt 'Guten Morgen'“ schalt sie ihn. „Und nein, ich habe mich nicht verlaufen. Du hattest einen Alptraum.“ 

Unscharfe Erinnerungen schwappten an die Oberfläche. Wie immer nach einer solchen Nacht.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte er dann. „Und danke.“ 

Marie lächelte ihn an. „Dafür nicht. Ist es immer noch so schlimm?“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht mehr so schlimm wie damals. Aber manchmal, da passiert es immer noch.“ 

Marie lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück. „Geh du zuerst ins Bad. Ich mach nochmal kurz die Augen zu.“

 

Er tat wie geheißen, stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Er war froh, dass Marie da war. Nicht nur weil sie ihn letzte Nacht durch den Alptraum begleitet hatte oder weil sie seine Vertretung übernahm, nein, einfach weil es sich gut anfühlte jemand vertrautes an seiner Seite zu haben. 

Während er unter der Dusche stand dachte er darüber nach, wie viele Personen es in seinem Leben gab, denen er tatsächlich bedingungslos vertraute. Die Bilanz fiel mager aus. 

Da war Marie, die schon seit so langer Zeit, ungeachtet der räumlichen Distanz, an seiner Seite war. Nachdem sie damals ein bisschen überraschend in sein Leben gepoltert war, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt sowieso schon Kopf gestanden hatte, war sie recht schnell zu einem der wichtigsten Menschen für ihn geworden. So unterschiedlich sie zu sein schienen, so sehr hatte es doch gepasst zwischen ihnen. Das Wort _'Seelenverwandte'_ kam ihm in den Sinn. Er war nun wirklich nicht esoterisch veranlagt, aber wenn es so was wirklich gab, dann traf es in seinem Falle am ehesten auf Marie zu. 

Dann war da natürlich Alberich. Er schätzte seine Assistentin über alle Maßen. Auch wenn es für Außenstehende manchmal vielleicht einen anderen Eindruck erweckte, so war Silke Haller definitiv so etwas wie seine bessere Hälfte. _„Besseres Viertel“_ , korrigierte er sich in Gedanken selbst und musste lächeln. Als er sie damals eingestellt hatte, war seine Entscheidung nicht überall gut angekommen. Aber irgendetwas hatte im gesagt, das in dieser kleinen Frau, neben ihren hervorragenden fachlichen Qualifikationen, noch eine Menge mehr steckte.  
Und er hatte recht gehabt.  
Er liebte ihren Humor und die Tatsache, dass sie sowohl einstecken, als auch austeilen konnte. Er schätzte ihre Ratschläge und bewunderte ihr Engagement. Egal ob in ihrem Beruf, in der Opfer-Ambulanz oder wenn es darum ging sich um frisch entlassene Strafgefangene zu kümmern. Selbst als sie diesen riesigen, sabbernden Hund vom Fleck weg adoptiert hatte, hatte das eine Art Bewunderung in ihm ausgelöst. Nicht unbedingt weil er auch gerne einen Hund hätte haben wollen, nein, es war Alberichs Spontaneität gewesen, die ihn beeindruckt hatte. 

Einfach mal spontan aus dem Bauch heraus etwas machen, das war ihm, dem kontrollierten Kopfmenschen, doch fast völlig fremd. Sicher, manchmal, da überkam ihn der Leichtsinn und dann stürzte er sich kopfüber in Situationen, die sich im Nachhinein nicht selten als gefährlich herausstellten. Aber wirklich mal spontan sein und das tun, was einem das Unterbewusstsein plötzlich vorschlug? Das war schwierig für ihn. 

Er dachte wieder an Alberich und war sich sicher, dass er ihr ohne darüber nachzudenken sein Leben anvertrauen würde.

Tja und dann war da Thiel. 

Thiel, der ihn ab und zu ein bisschen mitspielen ließ. Thiel, mit dem er stritt und diskutierte. Thiel, der so oft anderer Meinung war als er. Thiel, der der beste Ermittler war, den er je erlebt hatte. Hinter dessen einsilbiger Fassade ein wacher Geist steckte und der ihn immer wieder überraschte. Thiel, mit dem er in den letzten Jahren so viel Zeit verbracht hatte und der eine feste Konstante in seinem Leben geworden war. Den er manchmal stumm beobachtete und sich wünschte, dass das, was er für den anderen empfand auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. 

Sah er Marie als seine Seelenverwandte und Alberich als sein besseres Viertel, so erschien ihm Thiel als fehlendes Teil zu seinem Lebenspuzzle. Das Teil, das alles vollkommen machte.

Ja, er vertraute Thiel. Bedingungslos. Hätte dem anderen ohne weiteres sein Leben in die Hände gelegt. Warum konnte er das dann nicht auch einfach mit seinem Herz tun?

 

Es klopfte an der Badezimmertür. „Brauchst du noch lange?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahnsinns-Cliffhanger *lol*
> 
> Wie lange braucht Boerne wohl noch im Bad? ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie war das, "if life gives you lemons, make lemonade"?!
> 
> Tja und when life gives you einen kinder- und gattenfreien Abend, make noch'n Kapitel. Oder auch zwei ;-)
> 
> Grooooße Dosis Boerne/Marie hier und auch ein bisschen Marie POV. Die hats nämlich in Sachen Liebe ähnlich schwer wie unser Lieblings-Professor. 
> 
> Mir machts grade enormen Spaß, die Figur "Marie" zu entwickeln. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie auch noch leiden.
> 
> Den Bezug zu irgendwelchen Orten versuche ich so realistisch wie möglich zu schreiben. Das fällt mir in London allerdings wesentlich leichter als in Münster ;-)

Als Boerne das Badezimmer verließ, wartete Marie bereits mit zwei Kaffeetassen in der Hand auf ihn. „Hier, den hast du nötig.“ Sie hielt ihm die eine Tasse hin.

Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. „Danke. Wie war dein Abend?“

Sie hob die Schultern und verdrehte die Augen. „Frag nicht.“ Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee. „Eigentlich wars schön. Aber naja, irgendwie wars auch wie damals, wenn du verstehst...“ Sie nippte erneut an dem Kaffee. „Irgendwie hab ich mich da wohl in was verrannt.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Immerhin hast dus versucht.“ Er ging an ihr vorbei und stellte seine Tasse auf den Esstisch. „Ich mach uns Frühstück.“

Marie ging ins Bad, stieg unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser so heiß auf, dass sie es gerade noch so ertragen konnte. Seit ein paar Tagen war sie erst wieder in Münster und es schien, als würde die Vergangenheit sie schneller einholen, als sie erwartet hatte.

Vom gestrigen Abend hatte sie sich Zerstreuung erhofft, doch wirklich funktioniert hatte es nicht. Sie dachte an ihr Zuhause in London und an die Iain West Forensic Suite, ihren Arbeitsplatz.

Eigentlich hatte sie in London alles, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Ihre Reputation war erstklassig, sie hatte einen großartigen Arbeitsplatz und eine schöne Wohnung in Holland Park.

Sie liebte „ihre“ Stadt von ganzem Herzen. Die bunte Vielfalt der Menschen, die grünen Parks, das Nachtleben und all die geschichtsträchtigen Orte, das war ihr Zuhause.

Und jeden Morgen, wenn sie mit der Tube zur Arbeit fuhr – erst von Holland Park mit der Central Line bis Notting Hill Gate und von dort aus mit der Circle Line bis St. James's Park – und dabei zusehen konnte wie die Stadt zum Leben erwachte, war sie glücklich, damals diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Und doch fehlte ihr etwas.

Zwar hatte sie eine Menge Freunde in London, einige davon konnte man durchaus als enge Freunde bezeichnen, aber dennoch war sie allein.

Abends in ihrer Wohnung, wenn sich nur ihre beiden Kater Otis und Eric zu ihr auf die Couch gesellten. Nachts in ihrem Bett, wenn die einzigen Geräusche außer ihren eigenen Atemzügen, das Schnurren der Katzen und die nächtlichen Geräusche der Stadt waren. Morgens beim Frühstück, wenn sie allein über ihrem Kaffee und einer Ausgabe der Daily Mail saß.

Und auch, wenn sie tagsüber im Institut selten allein war, so war sie doch gerade dort manchmal entsetzlich einsam.

Denn genau dort traf sie regelmäßig auf die Person, mit der sie so gerne mehr teilen wollte, als nur hin und wieder eine Tasse Kaffee oder ein Sandwich bei Pret A Manger. Zweimal hatten sie sich zum Abendessen getroffen und ab und zu hatten sie nach Feierabend noch ein Bier im 'Barley Mow' getrunken. Immer waren sie danach ihrer Wege gegangen und jedes Mal hatte sie sich einen anderen Ausgang des Abends gewünscht.

Aber ihr hatte schlichtweg der Mut gefehlt um einen Schritt in die gewünschte Richtung zu machen.

Und als Boerne ihr von Atlanta erzählt und sie gefragt hatte, ob sie eine Möglichkeit sehe ihn in dieser Zeit zu vertreten, da war ihr das gerade recht gekommen.

Sie war aus London geflohen, ausgerechnet in die Stadt, aus der sie damals _nach London_ geflohen war.

Das war doch verrückt. Damals hatte sie sich den Gegebenheiten nicht stellen wollen und heute wollte sie es eben sowenig.

Sie drehte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Während sie sich abtrocknete, dachte sie über die gesamte Absurdität dieser ganzen Sache nach. Boerne floh nach Atlanta, sie floh nach Münster. Und beide taten sie das aus ähnlichen Motiven, beide liefen sie fort vor den Menschen, die sie doch eigentlich so dringend in ihrem Leben haben wollten.

 

\---

 

Er stellte eben die frisch aufgebackenen Brötchen auf den Tisch, als Marie die Küche betrat. Ihren Kopf zierte ein Handtuchturban und sie verströmte einen angenehmen Duft nach Shampoo und Seife.

„Setz dich, ist gleich alles fertig.“ Boerne deute in Richtung Küchentisch. Marie ließ sich auf einen der Stühle plumpsen.

„Wie war eigentlich dein Abend?“

Boerne schreckte die Eier ab, die er gerade gekocht hatte. „Ach, es war nett.“

Marie hob eine Augenbraue und ihm war klar, dass ihm ein Verhör bevorstand.

„Du weißt aber schon, was man dem Wort 'nett' nachsagt?“

Er stellte die Eier auf den Tisch.

„Ja, das weiß ich. So war das aber nicht gemeint.“ In Gedanken fügte er ein _„oder vielleicht doch.“_ hinzu. „Wir haben über den Fall gesprochen, zusammen gegessen und danach auf dem Balkon Wein getrunken.“ Er setzte sich. „Und damit weißt du jetzt mehr über meinen Abend, als ich über deinen.“

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ach, mein Abend war ganz ähnlich. Gegessen, getrunken, geredet und nicht zum Wesentlichen gekommen.“

Boerne ließ das Brötchen, das er gerade aufgeschnitten hatte, wieder auf den Teller sinken. „Zum Wesentlichen? Wie meinst du das?“

Marie ließ sich mit ihrer Antwort Zeit, schnitt ein Brötchen auf und beschmierte es mit Butter. Dann griff sie zum Käse und sprach endlich.

„KF, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das nicht mitbekommen habe?“ Sie legte die Käsescheibe auf die Brötchenhälfte. „Du hast ja schon immer viel von Thiel erzählt, aber in letzter Zeit ist es noch mehr geworden.“

Er fühlte sich ertappt. Marie wusste Bescheid. Eigentlich hätte ihm das klar sein müssen, aber damit, dass sie es jetzt so unverblümt aussprach, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er hatte seit längerem darüber nachgedacht mit Marie über seine Gefühle für Thiel zu sprechen, sich letztendlich aber doch nicht getraut.

„Da du ja genauestens Bescheid zu wissen scheinst, muss ich ja nicht mehr viel sagen.“

Er widmete sich seinem Brötchen.

„Vielleicht wäre es aber ganz gut, wenn du es einfach mal aussprechen würdest.“ Sie griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Wenigstens mir gegenüber.“

„Was willst du denn hören?“

„Hm, lass mich überlegen... Wie wäre es mit: _„Ich habe mich in Haupkommissar Thiel verliebt und traue mich nicht es ihm zu sagen.“_.“ Sie biss energisch in ihr Brötchen.

Boerne schwieg. Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war, was Marie da sagte, fiel es ihm unendlich schwer die Worte auszusprechen. Er mied ihren Blick und rührte seinen Kaffee um.

„KF, das ist doch so kein Zustand. Ich meine, ihr begegnet euch jeden Tag auf der Arbeit, ihr wohnt Tür an Tür. Und wenn du nach den drei Monaten zurück kommst, wird sich daran nichts geändert haben. Ich weiß wovon ich rede.“

Er sah sie an. Wusste sie wirklich wovon sie redete? Marie hatte in Liebesangelegenheiten ähnlich viel Glück gehabt wie er. Also eher Pech.

„So, du weißt wovon du redest? Vielleicht möchtest du dann auch das ein oder andere aussprechen?“

Resigniert ließ Marie die Schultern hängen. „Ach KF, wir sind beide Meister darin, es uns unnötig schwer zu machen. Warum sagst du es ihm nicht einfach?“

Er lachte bitter auf. „Weil es keinen Zweck hat.“

Marie griff nach seiner Hand. „Willst du ewig so weiter machen?“

Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab. „Was ist denn mit dir? Du sagtest eben, du wüsstest wovon du redest. Das heißt, bei dir gibt es auch jemanden. Willst du denn ewig so weiter machen?“

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Und ich hoffe, dass ich, wenn ich nach London zurück komme, in der Lage sein werde, reinen Tisch zu machen.“ Sie zog sich das Handtuch vom Kopf. „Ich würde nämlich wirklich gerne nochmal glücklich werden in diesem Leben.“

Boerne lachte bitter. „Sie uns an, wie wir hier sitzen und uns gegenseitig Ratschläge erteilen. Der Blinde führt den Blinden.“

Marie schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Brötchens herunter. „Ich meine es ernst, KF, du solltest es ihm sagen.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, Marie. Nie und nimmer beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich riskiere nicht unsere Freundschaft und unser Arbeitsverhältnis.“

Marie stand auf und kam auf seine Seite des Tisches. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern.

„Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist.“ Sie strich ihm durchs Haar. „Und im Moment bist du das absolut nicht.“ Sie ließ von ihm ab und wollte sich herumdrehen, doch er griff nach ihrem rechten Handgelenk.

„Du doch auch nicht.“ Er stand auf und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Ist es bei dir auch jemand von der Arbeit?“

Sie nickte zögernd. „Ja. Wir sind auch irgendwie befreundet. Gehen manchmal was miteinander trinken und so. Aber es ist kompliziert.“

Kompliziert war es immer gewesen. Das einzige Mal, dass es nicht kompliziert gewesen war, war bei seiner Exfrau gewesen. Da hatte alles gepasst. Zumindest alles außer der Gefühlsebene. Schon bald nach dem Kennenlernen waren sie zusammengezogen und ein wenig später hatte er ihr den Antrag gemacht. Sie hatten geheiratet und kurze Zeit später war seine Frau mit ihrem Therapeuten durchgebrannt. Aber so war das vielleicht einfach, wenn man nicht unbedingt aus Liebe heiratete.

Danach hatte er nur eine länger andauernde Affäre gehabt und auch die war kompliziert gewesen.

Und jetzt war alles noch viel komplizierter.

Er sah auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen langsam mal los. Die Arbeit ruft.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, hat schon jemand einen Verdacht, wer die Person sein könnte, die Marie so gerne in ihrem Leben hätte?
> 
> Das würde mich wirklich interessieren :-)
> 
> Die Namen für Maries Katzen Otis und Eric habe ich mir übrigens aus der Netflix-Serie "Sex Education" ausgeliehen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, da war ja auch noch so'n Mordfall, der noch gelöst werden will. ;-)  
> Zumindest ein bisschen was tut sich in der Richtung.

Als Thiel an diesem Morgen sein Büro betrat erwartete Nadeshda ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Moinsen, ham Sie nen Clown gefrühstückt?“

Sie setzte sich auf seine Schreibtischkante. „Nee, aber raten Sie mal auf wen die Beschreibung von Marc Brehmer zu Paula Benz' Begleitung passt.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und seine Assistentin legte ihm einen Computerausdruck hin.

„Das ist André Schlottke. Einer der Bauarbeiter vom Fundort.“

Na das war doch mal eine Entwicklung in die richtige Richtung. Zumindest hoffte Thiel das.

„Na dann statten wir dem Herrn Schlottke doch mal einen Besuch ab.“

  
\---

  
Auf der Baustelle angekommen erkundigten sie sich bei dem Polier nach André Schlottke und wurden sogleich zu dessen Arbeitsplatz geführt.

Schlottke war ein Bär von einem Mann. Groß, muskelbepackt und schwer tätowiert. Genau wie Brehmer Paula Benz' Begleiter beschrieben hatte.

„Herr Schlottke“, begann Thiel. „Sagt Ihnen der Name Paula Benz etwas?“

Schlottke zögerte, antwortete aber dann. „Kann schon sein.“

Nadeshda ergriff das Wort: „Waren Sie mit ihr zusammen?“

Thiel beobachtete Schlottkes Reaktion auf diese Frage. Der hünenhafte Mann vor ihnen wirkte völlig ruhig, fast gleichgültig.

„Nee, zusammen war ich mit Paula nicht. Wir hatten nur manchmal ein bisschen Spaß zusammen.“ Er grinste blöd.

„Das heißt, Sie haben mit ihr geschlafen?“ Nadeshda fixierte Schlottke mit ihrem Blick.

„Ja, hab ich. Is ja nich verboten, oder?“

„Nein“, sagte Thiel. „Das ist nicht verboten. Körperverletzung und Mord allerdings schon.“

Jetzt entglitten Schlottkes Züge langsam. „Moment mal, ich hab sie gevögelt und auch vielleicht manchmal ein bisschen hart angepackt, wenn sie mal wieder vollkommen stoned war, aber ich hab sie nicht umgebracht.“

„An dem Abend, an dem sie umgebracht wurde, hatten sie da Sex mit ihr?“ Nadeshda ging einen Schritt auf den Mann zu, der sie um einige Zentimeter überragte. Als dieser nicht anwortete, fragte sie forsch: „Na, was ist?“

Schlottke zuckte tatsächliche ein bisschen zusammen. „Ja, wir hatten an dem Abend Sex. In meinem Auto. Aber danach ist sie weg. Hat gesagt, sie hätte noch ne Verabredung. Vermutlich mit irgendeinem Dealer.“ Er zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber weiter. „Hören Sie, ich hab sie nicht umgebracht. Ich hab mich volllaufen lassen an dem Abend. War nich so einfach mit Paula.“

Das hatte Marc Brehmer auch schon so ähnlich gesagt. Thiels Bauchgefühl sagte ihm deutlich, dass hier nicht der Mörder von Paula Benz vor ihnen stand.  
„Warum haben sie bei unserer ersten Befragung nicht zugegeben, dass sie Paula Benz kannten?“

„Weil sie mich überhaupt nicht gefragt haben. Ich hab gar nix mitbekommen. Hab gepennt.“

Nadeshda nickte. „In Ordnung, Herr Schlottke, wir müssen sie bitten, uns aufs Präsidium zu begleiten, damit wir einen DNA-Abgleich durchführen können.“

Schlottke ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ja, von mir aus. Es tut mir leid, was mit Paula passiert is. Ich mein, wenn sie nicht grade wieder irgendwas eingeworfen hatte, war sie echt süß.“

  
\---

  
Am Nachmittag stand das Ergebnis des DNA-Abgleichs fest. Die Spermaspuren, die man an Paula Benz' Leiche gefunden hatte, stammten tatsächlich von Schlottke.  
Obwohl Schlottke steif und fest drauf bestand, Paula zwar hin und wieder, wie er es formulierte, ein bisschen fester angefasst, aber nichts mit ihrem Tod zu haben, wurde gegen ihn Haftbefehl erlassen.

„Der Schlottke wars nicht, Nadeshda. Oder was meinen Sie?“ Thiel goss Milch in seinen Kaffee.

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er sie umgebracht hat. Schlottke ist ein unterbelichtetes, Frauen schlagendes Arschloch, aber das wars auch.“

„Tja und nun? Wir haben einen Verdächtigen in U-Haft, der es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht war, einen Exfreund mit blütenweißer Weste und die Geschwister.“

„Ich finde wir sollten die beiden mal ins Präsidium bestellen. Ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass es da Unstimmigkeiten wegen dem Erbe gab.“

Nadeshda hatte recht. „Ja, dann bestellen sie Maike und Markus Benz mal für morgen früh hierher. Ich mach jetzt Feierabend, muss noch was erledigen.“

Nadeshda setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. „Is gut, Chef. Bis morgen dann.“

  
\---

  
Als Thiel das Präsidium verließ erwartete ihn schönstes Wetter. Ein Frühsommer, wie er im Buche stand.  
Er schwang sich auf sein Fahrrad und fuhr Richtung Aasee.

  
Als er am gestrigen Abend in seinem Bett gelegen hatte und die Geschehnisse auf Boernes Balkon noch einmal Revue hatte passieren lassen, hatte er sich vorgenommen Boerne etwas nach Atlanta mitzugeben.

  
Er hatte sich an seinen ersten mehrtägigen Schulausflug erinnert und welche Angst er gehabt hatte, ganze drei Tage von seiner Mutter getrennt zu sein.  
Seine Mutter hatte ihm damals am Bus einen kleinen Stein in die Hand gedrückt. _„Hier Frank, steck den in die Hosentasche“_ , hatte sie gesagt. _„Der passt auf dich auf und immer, wenn du Heimweh hast, greifst du in die Tasche und reibst den Stein in deiner Hand.“_  
Er hatte Heimweh gehabt und das nicht zu knapp. Jedes Mal hatte er den Stein durch seine Hand gleiten lassen und es hatte tatsächlich geholfen. Diesen Stein hatte er heute noch. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen Erinnerungsstücken an seine Mutter, lag er in einem Kästchen in seinem Wohnzimmerregal.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Boerne ein solches Präsent zu schätzen wissen würde, aber er würde sich am Ufer des Aasees nach einem schönen Stein für ihn umsehen.

  
Eine Weile folgte er dem Weg am See, hielt dann an einer Bank an und setzte sich in die Sonne. Ein schöner Platz war das. Noch schöner wäre es allerdings, wenn er nicht alleine auf der Bank sitzen würde.

  
Er dachte an den vergangenen Abend, an Boernes Hand auf seiner. Boernes Daumen, der für einen winzigen Moment zart über seinen Handrücken fuhr. Während er darüber nachdachte, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde eben diese Stelle, die Boerne gestern kurz gestreichelt hatte, plötzlich wieder anfangen zu kribbeln. Und mit ihr begann sein Magen zu kribbeln und wieder schlich sich die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein, dass Boerne so viel mehr für ihn war, als nur ein Kollege und Freund. Und hatte er bis gestern Abend geglaubt, seine Gefühle würden von Boerne mit Sicherheit nicht erwidert werden, so war er sich jetzt gar nicht mehr so sicher.

  
Aber selbst wenn, wie sollte das denn überhaupt gehen? Schließlich arbeiteten sie zusammen. Was würden die Kollegen denken? Was würden sie sagen? Und was, wenn es gar nicht funktionieren würde mit ihnen? Davon abgesehen hatte er sich sein ganzes Leben lang noch nie für einen Mann interessiert. Aber, wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er auch noch nie einen Mann wie Boerne kennengelernt hatte.

  
So sehr Boerne ihn von Anfang an genervt hatte, so sehr hatte er ihn auch mit der Zeit fasziniert. Immer öfter hatte er sich gefragt, was wohl hinter Boernes perfekter Fassade steckte. Als er Boernes Fotos aus dessen Zeit im Hanauer Kreis gesehen hatte, war er gleichermaßen erschrocken als auch gefesselt gewesen.  
Sicher, er wusste einiges über Boerne, aber er wollte so viel mehr. Wollte alles von ihm wissen. Über seine Wünsche, seine Geheimnisse und seine Ängste. Wollte all das mit ihm teilen und wollte ihm nah sein. So nah wie nur möglich.

Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf einen weißen Stein mit schwarzen, glitzernden Einschlüssen, der direkt zu seinen Füßen lag. Er griff danach und hielt ihn in die Sonne. Das war der richtige Stein für Boerne. Behutsam steckte er ihn in seine Hosentasche und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich mag Steine. Und manchmal da fallen mir welche ins Auge und ich weiß, dass ich sie mitnehmen muss, als Erinnerung an Orte oder Erlebnisse. 
> 
> Immer wenn ich Szenen schreibe, in den Thiel oder Boerne über den anderen nachdenken und sich fragen, wann 'das' denn passiert ist, habe ich ein bestimmtes Lied im Kopf. 
> 
> "All for you" von Sister Hazel. 
> 
> Da heißt es nämlich: 
> 
> Finally I figured out  
> But it took a long, long time  
> But now there's a turnabout  
> Maybe 'cause I'm trying
> 
> There's been times, I'm so confused  
> All my roads, They lead to you  
> I just can't turn and walk away
> 
> It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
> Wonder if I'll always be with you  
> But words can't say, And I can't do  
> Enough to prove,  
> It's all for you
> 
> I thought I'd seen it all  
> 'Cause it's been a long, long time  
> But then we'll trip and fall  
> Wondering if I'm blind
> 
> There's been times, I'm so confused  
> All my roads, They lead to you  
> I just can't turn and walk away
> 
> It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
> Wonder if I'll always be with you  
> But words can't say, And I can't do  
> Enough to prove,  
> It's all for you
> 
> Rain comes pouring down  
> Falling from blue skies  
> Words without a sound  
> Coming from your eyes
> 
> Finally I figured out  
> But it took a long, long time  
> But now there's a turnabout  
> Maybe cause I'm trying
> 
> There's been times, I'm so confused  
> All my roads, They lead to you  
> I just can't turn and walk away
> 
> It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
> Wonder if I'll always be with you  
> But words can't say, And I can't do  
> Enough to prove,
> 
> It's all for you  
> It's hard to say  
> It's hard to say  
> It's all for you 
> 
> Ich bin vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit über dieses Lied gestolpert und hatte gleich Thiel und Boerne im Kopf. Dazu die Erkenntnis, dass es mir einmal ganz ähnlich ging und ich plötzlich an jemandem, den ich schon länger kannte (und ziemlich uninteressant fand), ganz neue Seiten entdeckte.  
> Und jetzt, über 19 Jahre, eine Hochzeit und 2 Kinder später, finde ich diesen jemand immer noch ganz spannend ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich geht es hier weiter. 
> 
> Ich hatte im Urlaub an diesem Kapitel geschrieben, aber irgendwie wollte es nicht fertig werden. Heute wollte es dann endlich ;-)

Als Boerne seine Wohnungstür öffnete, empfing ihn ein wunderbarer Geruch. 

„Honey“, rief er. „I'm home.“ 

Marie erschien in der Küchentür. Sie war barfuß, trug Shorts und Top und darüber Boernes Küchenschürze. Sie lachte über seine Begrüßung. Früher hatte er sich immer über ihre Lieblingsserie lustig gemacht, jetzt zitierte er plötzlich daraus. „Na, alles erledigt für heute?“ 

Er nickte. „Ja, sämtliche Formalitäten sind erledigt. Jetzt gibt’s wohl kein zurück mehr.“

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Sieh lieber zu, dass du dich aus dem Anzug pellst. Es ist heißer als in der Hölle. In zehn Minuten ist das Essen fertig.“ 

Sie drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in der Küche. 

Boerne hängte sein Jackett an die Garderobe und betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Marie hatte zwar maßlos übertrieben, aber es war im Laufe des Tages tatsächlich ziemlich warm geworden.  
Er tauschte die schwarze Anzughose und das weiße Hemd samt bordeauxroter Krawatte gegen eine beige Leinenhose und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt. Danach ging er zurück in die Küche. 

Marie stand über den Herd gebeugt und rührte in seinem Wok. „Es gibt Chop Suey. Deckst du schon mal den Tisch?“

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Bedürfnis heute des gute Geschirr seiner Mutter zu benutzen. Er deckte für zwei Personen ein und griff dann einen Wein aus dem Regal in der Küche.

„Das riecht wirklich toll!“ Er lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile. „Da könnte ich mich glatt dran gewöhnen.“ 

Marie erhob die Augenbrauen. „Das hättest du gerne. Ein Heimchen am Herd, hm?“ Sie lachte und nahm den Wok vom Herd. 

„Ähm, KF, ich dachte eigentlich du deckst für drei?!“ 

„Für drei?“ Obwohl er genau wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte, stellte er sich dumm.

„Ich dachte du klingelst mal bei Thiel. Der ist kurz vor dir nach Hause gekommen.“  
Sie warf ihm einen ermunternden Blick zu. 

„Meinst du wirklich, der will schon wieder mit mir essen?“ 

Marie seufzte und ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. 

„Okay, ich geh ja schon rüber.“ Eigentlich war es ja egal ob Thiel mit ihm essen wollte. Er wollte in jedem Fall mit Thiel essen.

 

\--- 

 

Es klopfte. Das konnte ja nur einer sein. Thiel stand von der Couch auf und spürte plötzlich wieder diese Stelle an seinem Handrücken, die Boerne am Vorabend berührt hatte.  
Den ganzen Tag hatten sie sich nicht gesehen, er hatte nur kurz wegen dem DNA-Abgleich mit Frau Haller telefoniert. 

Er öffnete die Tür. 

Wie erwartet stand dort Boerne.  
In einem engen dunkelblauen T-Shirt. Nicht in Anzug und Krawatte. Ein seltenes Bild. 

„Herr Professor?“ 

Boerne zögerte kurz und Thiel sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Ähm, ja, also Herr Thiel...“ 

Was stotterte Boerne denn so? 

„Marie hat ein bisschen viel gekocht und ich wollte...“ 

Eine weitere Pause. Wo und wann war Boerne denn seine Eloquenz abhanden gekommen?

„Sie haben doch bestimmt noch nicht gegessen, oder?“

Thiel musste grinsen. „Nee, bis jetzt nicht.“ 

Boerne wirkte immer noch seltsam unsicher.

„Ja, also dann.“ Er machte eine ausladende Geste in Richtung seiner Wohnung. 

Thiel, immer noch verwundert über Boernes Unsicherheit, ging an ihm vorbei und zog seine Tür hinter sich zu. Dann ging er vor Boerne über den Flur. 

 

\--- 

 

„Hallo Herr Thiel. Schön, dass Sie mit uns essen.“ Marie stellte den Wok in die Mitte des Esstischs. 

„Joah, bei dem Geruch kann man schlecht 'nein' sagen, wah?“ Er setzte sich und Boerne tat es ihm gleich. 

Für einen kurzen Moment berührten sich ihre Knie unterm Tisch und Thiel sah erschrocken auf, nur um sofort an Boernes Blick hängenzubleiben.  
In dessen Blick lag eine seltsame Wärme, die Thiel so noch nie bei dem anderen gesehen hatte. 

„So, wir können...“ Marie bracht abrupt ab und ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht noch einen Moment länger in der Küche geblieben war. 

Beim Essen sprachen sie über den Fall und über Boernes bevorstehende Abreise. 

„Ich werde morgen mal Ihren Herrn Vater anrufen und meinen Bedarf an seinen Diensten für Freitag anmelden.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das können Se vergessen. Vaddern fährt morgen mit dem Angler-Hans für zwei Wochen nach Norwegen. Zum Angeln. Da müssen Se wohl ein anderes Taxi bemühen.“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sollte sich wohl machen lassen.“

„Norwegen“, schaltete sich Marie ein. „Schönes Land. Hab vor ein paar Jahren mal einen Roadtrip da gemacht. Das war toll.“

Thiel nickte.

„Joah, ist wunderschön da, das stimmt. Ich bin auch schon zweimal da gewesen.“

Boerne schwieg und drehte sein Weinglas in den Händen.

„Waren Sie auch schon mal da, Boerne?“

„Was?“

Marie lachte.

„Ob du schon mal in Norwegen warst?“

„Ja, Freunde meiner Eltern hatten dort ein Ferienhaus. Zweimal habe ich den Sommer dort verbracht.“

Das hatte Thiels Interesse geweckt.

„Und wo waren Sie da?

Boerne überlegte einen Moment. Diese Urlaube lagen Jahrzehnte zurück und die Erinnerungen waren ziemlich verblasst mit der Zeit.

„Nun, mein lieber Thiel, wie Sie sicher wissen, ist Norwegen in sogenannte 'fylke' unterteilt. Das ist in etwa äquivalent zu unseren Bundesländern. Das Haus, in dem wir Urlaub gemacht haben lag in der 'Telemark fylke“, die wiederum gehört zum Landesteil Østlandet. Das wiederum umfasst die Provinzen Østfold, Oslo, Akershus, Hedmark, Oppland, Buskerud, Vestfold und eben die Telemark. Der Statistik zufolge ist dies die am dichtesten besiedelte Gegend in Norwegen. Wobei es natürlich, verglichen mit Deutschland... “

Marie gähnte herzhaft und Boerne unterbrach seinen Vortrag.

„Langweile ich dich, meine Liebe?“

Sie lachte.

„Dass du aber auch immer gleich dozieren musst. Erzähl mal lieber, was ihr so gemacht habt, da oben.“

Das tat Boerne dann auch. Erzählte von Angeltouren und Bootsfahrten, Wanderungen und Elchen, die sie gesehen hatten. Und davon, wie Hanne auf der Rückreise ganz furchtbar seekrank geworden war.

Thiel hörte ihm gespannt zu. Boerne war nicht nur ein hervorragender Dozent, nein, er war vor allem ein guter Erzähler. 

Es machte Spaß, ihm zuzuhören und so verging der Abend wie im Flug. 

Irgendwann erhob Marie sich.

„Ihr Lieben, ich muss ins Bett. Mir fallen gleich die Augen zu.“

Thiel nahm das zum Anlass ebenfalls aufzustehen. 

„Joah, ich muss auch mal. Für morgen haben wir die Benz Geschwister vorgeladen.“

Boerne, der inzwischen auch aufgestanden war, legte Thiel eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich begleite Sie noch zur Tür.“

An der Tür angekommen, fanden sich beide in einer seltsamen Situation wieder. Sie standen sich wortlos gegenüber, gerade so, als würden sie beide darauf warten, dass der andere etwas sagte oder tat.

Thiel sprach als erster. 

„Joah, dann mal gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns sicher morgen.“

Boerne machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Thiels Herz schlug sofort schneller. 

„Gute Nacht, mein lieber Thiel. Schlafen Sie gut.“

Boernes Hand strich sanft über Thiels Arm und verursachte dort eine ansehnliche Gänsehaut.  
Thiel konnte nichts sagen, hatte aber das Gefühl etwas tun zu müssen und so griff er nach Boernes Hand, drückte sie kurz und drehte sich dann zur Wohnungstür um. 

„Bis morgen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Großteil des Kapitels, wurde, man glaubt es kaum, im schönsten Land der Welt geschrieben. 
> 
> Genau an dem Ort, der die Vorlage für das Ferienhaus ist, in dem Boerne Urlaub gemacht hat ;-)
> 
> Ich, für meinen Teil, habe jetzt wieder ein bisschen Heimweh. Vielleicht sollte ich mich ins Reisegepäck von Herbert und dem Angler-Hans schmuggeln ;-)
> 
> Das Zitat aus Maries Lieblingsserie stammt natürlich aus keiner geringeren als der godmother of mystery "The X Files" <3 Genauer gesagt aus der Folge "Arcadia".


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, dieses Geschichte will mir grade nicht so richtig von der Hand gehen.
> 
> Trotzdem ein klitzekleines Kapitelchen, damit es weitergeht.

 

Nachdem Thiel gegangen war, blieb Boerne noch einen Moment im Flur stehen.

Er blickte auf seine Hand, die Thiel eben noch gedrückt hatte, die aus irgendeinem Grund so gut mit Thiels zusammenpasste und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Wo war er hier nur rein geraten?

Warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern.

„Du musst das klären, KF. Sonst gehst du dran kaputt.“

Marie senkte ihre Stirn gegen seinen Nacken.

Es war schön, nach so langer Zeit wieder so etwas wie körperliche Nähe zu erfahren. Sicher, das war nicht vergleichbar mit dem, wonach es ihm eigentlich verlangte, aber er war froh, dass Marie hier war und ihn auffing.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, hm?“

Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Ich meine, mir geht es ja nicht besser als dir.“

Er nickte abwesend und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Trinken wir noch was oder gehen wir schlafen.“

Marie war ihm gefolgt und griff nach den Weingläsern auf dem Tisch.

„Weißt du noch, was wir früher oft gemacht haben?“

Boerne dachte nach. Sie hatten damals so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass ihm unzählige Erinnerungen durch den Kopf schossen, aber er glaubte zu wissen, was sie meinte.

„Ich geh mich kurz umziehen, okay?“

 

Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, hörte er aus seinem Schlafzimmer leise Musik. Keine Klassik, nein, das war noch nie Maries Geschmack gewesen. Er hörte ein Gitarrenriff und wusste, dass sie, wahrscheinlich über ihr Handy, Rockballaden abspielte.

Die Gläser und die Weinflasche waren aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden, genauso wie eine kleine Schüssel mit Erdnüssen.

Boerne betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Marie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett, die Erdnussschüssel im Schoß und ein Weinglas in der Hand.

„Siehst du, ist fast wie früher.“

Boerne ließ sich neben ihr auf die Matratze sinken und lehnte sich am Kopfteil des Bettes an.

„Ja, fast wie früher. Nur ist das Bett größer, der Wein teurer und wir beide offensichtlich noch verzweifelter als damals.“

Marie stellte die Erdnüsse beiseite und rutschte unter Boernes Decke.

„Du wolltest doch wissen, wer es bei mir ist.“

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter und seufzte.

„Mhm.“

„Ich erzähle es dir, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du endlich versuchst, der zu sein, der wirklich du bist.“

Am liebsten hätte er ihr gesagt, dass das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war und ihr mindestens einhundert Gründe aufgezählt wieso, aber Marie begann jetzt zögernd zu reden. Und wenn er eins schon immer gut gekonnt hatte, dann war es ihr zuzuhören.

 

\---

 

Auf der anderen Seite des Flures wälzte sich Thiel unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Erst war es ihm zu warm gewesen, doch dann, als er die Totenkopfbettwäsche zur Seite geschlagen hatte, hatte er nach kurzer Zeit fürchterlich gefroren. Also hatte er sich wieder zugedeckt. Lieber schwitzen als frieren.

Wobei irgendwie fror er ja immer noch. Innen drin.

Warum tat Boerne das? So ganz plötzlich. Und vor allem so kurz bevor er sich verpissen würde. Etliche tausend Kilometer weit weg.

Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie das werden würde ohne Boerne.

Thiel fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

Es würde schon gehen. Frau Haller und Marie würden Boerne hochkompetent vertreten, da machte er sich keine Sorgen. Er selbst würde wesentlich entspannter ermitteln können, ohne einen Boerne, der ihm manchmal folgte wie ein zweiter Schatten und der ein seltenes Talent besaß, sich in brenzlige Situationen zu bringen.

Ja, seine Arbeit würde von Boernes Abwesenheit nicht sonderlich beeinträchtigt werden.

Was aber war mit seinem Privatleben? Kein gemeinsames Kochen, keine Gespräche bei Bier und Wein. Kein Boerne, der ihn chauffierte, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Das alles würde ihm Zweifelsohne fehlen.

Was ihm aber am meisten Sorgen machte, war ihr Status quo. Denn irgendetwas hatte sich eindeutig zwischen ihnen verändert. Doch ging diese Veränderung wirklich in die Richtung, die er sich so sehr wünschte?

Boerne hatte an diesem Abend auf dem Balkon eine Tür geöffnet. Nur einen spaltbreit, aber er hatte sie geöffnet. Und eben, als er über Thiels Hand gestrichen hatte, hatte er diese Tür noch ein bisschen weiter aufgestoßen.

Und jetzt lag er hier und wusste genau, dass er diese Tür am liebsten auftreten und hindurchgehen würde.

Ausgerechnet jetzt. Kurz vor Boernes Weggang.

Er spürte, dass seine Gedanken träger wurden, drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Es war höchste Zeit zu schlafen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again :-)
> 
> Dieses Kapitel wird das letzte sein, in dem mehrere POV-Wechsel geben wird. In Zukunft werden die Kapitel kürzer werden, dafür dann aber auch hoffentlich häufiger erscheinen.

„Guten Morgen, Chef.“

Nadeshda reichte Thiel eine Tasse Kaffee.

„Moinsen, Nadeshda. Danke für den Kaffee.“

Träge ließ Thiel sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Er war todmüde. In der Nacht war er immer wieder wach geworden und hatte an Boerne gedacht. Und jedes Mal, wenn er wieder eingeschlafen war, da hatte sich Boerne in seine Träume geschlichen und er war wieder aufgewacht.

„Sie sehen müde aus“, stellte seine Assistentin fest.

„Bin ich auch. Wann kommen Maike und Markus Benz?“

Nadeshda sah auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„In einer halben Stunde. Ich bin gespannt. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt, dass da was nicht stimmt.“

Sein Bauchgefühl sah das ganz ähnlich und je mehr er über die Reaktion des Bruders auf die Todesnachricht nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass sie heute ein gutes Stück weiterkommen würden.

„Mja, ich denk auch, dass da was faul ist. Wir werden sehen.“

 

Die Geschwister waren pünktlich. Gemeinsam mit Nadeshda hatte er beschlossen sie erst einmal zusammen zu befragen, um zu sehen ob die beiden wirklich so eng miteinander wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. Trennen würden sie sie immer noch können.

„Frau Benz, Herr Benz…“

Thiel setzte sich Maike Benz gegenüber und Nadeshda nahm neben ihm Platz.

„…wir würden uns gerne noch einmal mit Ihnen über Ihre Schwester unterhalten.“

Nadeshda ergriff das Wort.

„Sie sagten, dass Sie beide gemeinsam den Hof Ihrer Eltern weiterführen. Wie war das mit ihrer Schwester? Die hatte so gar kein Interesse?“

Maike Benz schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Paula hatte nie großes Interesse an der Landwirtschaft. Die wollte immer weg von hier.“

„Und wie groß war ihr Interesse an ihrem Anteil des Erbes?“

Thiel beobachtete wie Markus Benz abfällig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Interesse hatte sie. Aber es gibt nix zu holen. Der Hof wirft doch kaum was ab.“

„Naja, aber Paula hätte doch ihr Pflichtteil zugestanden.“

Der junge Mann geriet zunehmend in Rage.

„Wofür? Damit sie’s dem nächstbesten Dealer in den Hals wirft? Maike und ich kämpfen jeden Tag ums Überleben auf dem Hof.“

Thiel blieb hartnäckig.

„Das heißt Paula wollte Geld von Ihnen?“

Die Schwester des Opfers nickte zögernd.

„Ja, wollte sie. Aber wir haben ihr gesagt, dass wir nichts haben. Sie meinte wir könnten ja den Hof verkaufen und sie dann auszahlen.“

„Der Hof ist alles, was wir haben“, warf der Bruder ein.

„Hat Ihre Schwester Sie irgendwie unter Druck gesetzt, um an ihr Erbteil zu kommen?“

War der Bruder der Toten eben noch aufgebracht gewesen, schien er jetzt nervös. Thiel war sicher, dass da noch etwas war, dass er ihnen verheimlichte. Er oder auch sie beide.

„Sie hat mal was davon gesagt, dass sie sich einen Anwalt nehmen will. Aber wovon hätte sie den bezahlen sollen?“

Thiel erinnerte sich daran, dass der Ex-Freund der Toten angegeben hatte, dass Paula Benz mit einer größeren Geldsumme gerechnet hatte.

„Herr Benz, wo waren sie an dem Abend, an dem Ihre Schwester ermordet wurde?“

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau auf der anderen Seite des Tisches wurde blass und sie sah ihren Bruder an.

„Ich war zuhause.“

Für Thiels Geschmack ein wenig zu einstudiert.

„So, dann gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie, Frau Benz, das bestätigen können?“

Der Blick der jungen Frau wanderte nervös zwischen Thiel und ihrem Bruder hin und her.

„Markus…Du…Du warst an dem Abend nicht zuhause. Du warst mit deinen Kumpels in der Kneipe.“ Sie griff nach dem Arm ihres Bruders. „Du warst doch in der Kneipe?“

Markus Benz nickte. „Ja, klar, Maike, war ich.“

„Und warum haben Sie dann grade behauptet, dass Sie zuhause waren?“

Der junge Mann fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft.

„Ich hab mich halt vertan. Ich war in der Kneipe mit zwei Kumpels.“

Thiel erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte sich vor Markus Benz.

„Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass Ihre Kumpels bestätigen können, dass Sie mit denen in der Kneipe waren?“

Nadeshda schob ihm einen Block und einen Stift hin.

„Die Namen? Von Ihren Kumpels.“

Markus Benz griff nach dem Kugelschreiber, begann zu schreiben, brach dann jedoch ab und warf den Stift achtlos auf den Tisch.

„Markus?“ Pures Entsetzen in den Augen der Schwester.

„Mensch Maike, du hast doch keine Ahnung. Paula wollte uns fertig machen. Die hat sich von irgend so einem hochkarätigen Anwalt ficken lassen und der wollte sie vertreten. Gegen uns! Das hätte uns den Hof gekostet!“

Maike Benz sprang auf und ging auf ihren Bruder los.

„Was hast du gemacht?“ Schluchzend verpasste sie dem jungen Mann eine Ohrfeige.

Nadeshda fasste die Frau bei den Schultern und schob sie bestimmt zurück auf ihren Stuhl.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren, Herr Benz. Meine Sie nicht, es ist Zeit die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen?“

„Ich hab mich an dem Abend mit Paula getroffen, ja. Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass wir den Hof nicht verkaufen, egal was ihr beschissener Anwalt uns androht. Sie einfach abgehauen. Hat mich stehen lassen und gesagt, dass ich schon sehen werde, was ich davon habe.“

Maike Benz weinte jetzt hemmungslos.

„Was ist dann passiert“, wollte Thiel wissen.

„Ich bin ihr hinterher. Auf diese Baustelle. Ich wollte das nicht.“

„Du hast Paula umgebracht! Du bist noch viel schlimmer als der Alte!“

Wieder ging Maike Benz auf ihren Bruder los. Wieder ging Nadeshda dazwischen.

„Herr Benz, haben Sie gerade den Mord an Ihrer Schwester gestanden?“

Der junge Mann nickte, wischte sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und schlug dann auf den Tisch.

„Maike, Paula hätte uns alles kaputt gemacht! Ich wollte doch nur…“

Maike Benz wandte sich an Nadeshda.

„Ich möchte hier raus. Bitte!“

Thiel nickte seiner Assistentin zu.

„Bringen Sie sie raus. Ich mach das hier fertig.“

 

 

\---

 

 

Boerne zuckte zusammen, als sich zwei Hände an seine Kopfhörer legten und sie ihm abnahmen.

„Herrgott, Marie“, keuchte er entsetzt. „Musst du mich so erschrecken?“

Sie lachte.

„Würdest du deinen Wagner auf normaler Lautstärke hören, hättest du schon lange mitbekommen, dass ich versuche mit dir zu kommunizieren.“

Er schaltete per Fernbedienung die Stereoanlage aus und stimmte ihr im Geiste zu, dass die Musik vielleicht ein bisschen zu laut gewesen war.

„Sei froh, dass ich die Kopfhörer benutzt habe, das mache ich normalerweise nicht.“

Tatsächlich hatte er nur Marie zuliebe darauf verzichtet, das gesamte Institut zu beschallen, wusste er doch, dass sie Wagner nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Mein Dank sei dir sicher. Thiel hat eben angerufen. Sie haben den Täter.“

Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Der Bauarbeiter?“

„Der Bruder.“

Marie setzte sich auf seine Schreibtischkante.

„Ging ums Erbe, wie es scheint. Silke und ich sind mit dem Drogentoten durch. Wir wollten was essen gehen. Kommst du mit?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zwar verspürte er durchaus Hunger, hatte jedoch bereits andere Pläne für die Mittagspause.

„Lass mal. Ich wollte noch im Präsidium vorbei.“

Marie lächelte ihn an.

„Willst du reinen Tisch machen?“

Dass sie aber auch nicht lockerlassen konnte. Boerne seufzte, stand auf und nahm sein Jackett vom Haken.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Ich will einfach nur mit Thiel zu Mittag essen, okay?“

„Du bist ein sturer Bock, KF!“ Sie fuhr ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar und grinste frech. „Und ein Feigling obendrein.“

Entnervt packte er eine Schnute, sah Marie vorwurfsvoll an und richtete dann seine Frisur.

„Das sagst grade du…“

Er schob seine Freundin vor sich her aus seinem Büro.

„Na, gehen wir“, wollte Alberich wissen, die bereits an der Tür wartete.

„Wir beide schon. Der große Meister wird anderswo erwartet“, informierte Marie sie und gemeinsam verließen sie das Institut.

Boerne blieb allein zurück.

Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und ließ den Blick durch das Institut wandern. Drei Monate würde er seine heiligen Hallen nicht sehen. Den Ort, an dem er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verbrachte. Den Ort, der ihm so viel bedeutete.

Er seufzte, ließ die Schultern hängen und trat durch die Schiebetür.

 

 

\---

 

 

Thiels Büro war leer. Boerne blickte nach links durch die Glaswand und sah Nadeshda konzentriert auf ihren Bildschirm starren. Er klopfte und die blonde Kommissarin winkte ihn herein.

„Guten Tag, Fräulein Krusenstern. Ist der Herr Thiel nicht da?“

Thiels Assistentin schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Den haben Sie knapp verpasst. Der wollte was essen gehen.“

„Danke, dann werd ich mal sehen, ob ich ihn finde.“

Boerne verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kantine.

 

Die Kantine war voll. Nie würde er verstehen, was die Menschen jeden Tag wieder hier her trieb, um sich an dem minderwertigen Angebot zu bedienen.

Suchend sah er sich nach Thiel um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.

Kurz dachte er darüber nach, noch einmal nach oben zu gehen und Nadeshda zu fragen, ob sie wusste, wo Thiel hingewollte hatte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen.

Ein wenig resigniert verließ er das Präsidium und ging zu seinem Wagen.

„Wollen Sie zu mir?“

Fast hätte Boerne seinen Schlüssel fallen lassen, als er hinter sich Thiels Stimme hörte.

Er drehte sich herum.

„Wollte ich.“

Thiel hielt eine Papiertüte in der Hand. Offenbar war er beim Bäcker gewesen.

„Der Fall ist abgeschlossen, Boerne. Der Bruder wars.“

Boerne nickte.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht zusammen Mittagessen. Aber wie ich sehe sind Sie schon versorgt.“

Er deutete auf Thiels Tüte.

„Ach so…äh…ja, ich war beim Bäcker.“

Thiel öffnete die Tüte und hielt sie Boerne hin.

Der spähte hinein und entdeckte zwei belegte Käsebrötchen.

„Danke Thiel, lassen Sie mal.“

Der Hauptkommissar ließ sich nicht abwimmeln, griff in die Tüte und hielt Boerne eins der Brötchen unter die Nase.

„Kommen Sie, Boerne. Sie wollten mit mir essen.“

Er nahm Thiel das Brötchen aus der Hand und folgte dem Hauptkommissar, der den Weg zu einer freien Bank einschlug.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und aßen ihre Brötchen, dann ergriff Thiel das Wort.

„Warum machen Sie das Boerne?“

Obwohl er sich sicher war, zu wissen was Thiel meinte, sah Boerne den anderen fragend an.

„Wie meinen?“

„Warum gehen Sie weg?“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte die Handflächen entschuldigend nach oben.

„Es ist ein hervorragendes Angebot. Eine Gastprofessur macht sich gut in der Vita. Und so eine Luftveränderung, die tut doch auch zwischendurch mal gut.“

Er hörte sich selber reden und konnte kaum fassen, was für einen Blödsinn er da von sich gab. Als hätte jemand mit seiner Reputation es nötig weitere Lorbeeren zu ernten. Und eine Luftveränderung war eigentlich das Allerletzte, was er brauchte.

„Sie brauchen ne Luftveränderung? Sonst sind Sie doch auch kaum aus Münster loszueisen.“

Da hatte Thiel leider Recht. Seit Jahren hatte er Münster nur aus beruflichen Gründen verlassen. Einmal hatte er einen Urlaub geplant, nur um ihn dann zu verschenken. Aber was sollte er auch anderswo? Er hatte in Münster schließlich alles, was er brauchte. Das Institut, seine Arbeit, Alberich. Und Thiel. Er hatte Thiel. Thiel, der ihn immer noch ungläubig ansah.

„Ach, Thiel. Es ist ja nicht für lange. Was glauben Sie, wie schnell drei Monate um sind.“

Er wusste nicht, ob er das sagte um Thiel oder sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Kommen Sie noch mit hoch, nen Kaffee trinken?“

Boerne sah auf die Uhr. Eigentlich hatte er noch etwas Zeit, anderseits machte ihm dieses Gespräch mit Thiel Bauchschmerzen.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie vertrösten, Thiel. Ich muss zurück in die heiligen Hallen. Ich will ja alles ordentlich hinterlassen.“

„Als hätten Sie nicht eh immer alles wie geleckt.“

Boerne lächelte Thiel milde an.

„Da könnten Sie sich mal eine Scheibe von Abschneiden.“

Beide erhoben sie sich von der Bank, gingen ein Stück gemeinsam und blieben dann mitten auf dem Parkplatz stehen.

„Ja dann“, begann Boerne. „Heute Abend bin ich im Golfclub. Mich verabschieden. Übermorgen wollte ich zu einem kleinen Abschiedsessen einladen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben noch nichts vor. Tja und dann geht es ja auch schon los…“

Er traute sich kaum Thiel anzusehen, tat es dann aber doch, als der fragte: „Und morgen Abend?“

„Wieso fragen Sie?“

Thiel sah ihn nicht richtig an, wirkte plötzlich seltsam unsicher.

„Naja… Ich dachte… Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht was kochen. Zusammen.“

Thiel wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen und das machte ihn für den Moment wirklich glücklich.

„Außer Kofferpacken hatte ich nichts geplant. Und Marie freut sich sicher.“

Der Hauptkommissar schüttelte mit dem Kopf und plötzlich spürte Boerne eine Hand an seinem linken Unterarm.

„Ich meinte alleine. Wir beide.“

Boernes Herzschlag beschleunigte sich automatisch ein wenig als er erst auf Thiels Hand und dann in dessen Augen sah.

„Gut. Gerne. Ich freue mich.“

Thiel nahm die Hand weg und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Schön. Kommen Sie um acht rüber?“

Er nickte, drehte sich zu seinem Wagen um und stieg lächelnd ein.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, endlich gibt's hier ein neues Kapitel. 🤩

 

Skeptisch beäugte Thiel seinen Küchentisch und zündete die dicke Kerze in der Mitte an, die er noch von seinem letzten Adventskranz übrig hatte.

Gleich würde Boerne klingeln.

Seit ihrer gemeinsamen Mittagspause am Vortag hatte er Boerne nicht mehr gesehen, wohl aber fast ununterbrochen über ihn nachgedacht.

Drei Monate ohne Boerne. Immer noch war die Vorstellung für ihn vollkommen absurd. Seit er nach Münster gekommen war, war Boerne immer da gewesen. Ob er gewollt hatte, oder nicht. Und jetzt wollte er sich einfach davonstehlen.

Kopfschüttelnd öffnete Thiel eine Flasche Rotwein und nahm dann ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

Bevor er zum Flaschenöffner greifen konnte, klingelte es.

„Hallo, Boerne.“

Der Professor lächelte ihn an und trat ein.

„Guten Abend, Thiel. Es riecht gut. Gibt es Fisch?“

Thiel nickte.

„Mja, Forellen mit Kartoffeln und Gurkensalat.“

Ob Boerne sich daran erinnerte, dass sie genau dieses Essen einmal zusammen zubereitet hatten? Lange war das her, aber Thiel erinnerte sich genau.

„Setzen Sie sich, Boerne. Wein?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, goss Thiel ihm ein Glas ein und begann dann das Essen auf zwei Tellern zu verteilen.

 

Sie aßen schweigend und Thiel beobachtete den Rechtsmediziner, der zwischendurch regelrecht abwesend wirkte.

„Und, alles gepackt?“

Ein bisschen Konversation konnte ja nicht schaden.

„Ja, so gut wie.“

Boerne war erstaunlich kurz angebunden.

„Und Marie? Hat die sich schon gut eingelebt im Institut?“

Ein Nicken.

„Sie ist ein Profi. Mit ihr und Alberich wird Ihnen nichts fehlen, Thiel.“

Der Hauptkommissar schüttelte den Kopf und Boerne setzte nach.

„Im Institut, meine ich.“

Da mochte er recht haben. Aber er brauchte Boerne eben nicht nur in seiner Funktion als Münsters Rechtsmediziner. Nein, Boerne war so viel mehr als das. So viel mehr, das er vermissen würde.

„Möchten Sie noch?“

Thiel deutete auf Boernes Teller.

„Danke, aber ich bin satt.“

 

Nachdem Thiel die Teller abgeräumt hatte, verließen sie die Küche und setzten sich im Wohnzimmer auf das durchgesessene Sofa.

Es herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung, wussten sie doch beide, dass dies hier für eine ganze Weile der letzte Abend war, den sie so verbringen würden.

„Soll ich den Fernseher anmachen“, fragte Thiel, der die Stille kaum noch ertragen konnte.

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wegen mir nicht. Irgendwie ist mir da nicht nach. Vielleicht können Sie ein wenig Musik…“

Thiel ließ den Professor nicht ausreden.

„Gute Idee. Ich guck mal, was ich so habe.“

Er stand auf und kramte ein paar CDs aus einem Regal.

„Mja, die Auswahl is nicht so groß. Ich hab hier Fleetwood Mac, was vom Boss…“ Er wühlte weiter. „…Chris de Burgh, Runrig, Jethro Tull und…“ Er machte eine Pause. „…ne Kuschelrock.“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Sie Klassik hören wollen, müssten Sie was von sich drüben holen.“

Jetzt stand der Professor auf und stellte sich neben Thiel. Erst musterte er die Hülle des Jethro Tull Albums, dann nahm er die Kuschelrock CD in die Hand.

„Das klingt doch ganz gut.“

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder auf Thiels Sofa, griff nach einem der Kissen und schlang die Arme darum.

Thiel konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass es ein bisschen so wirkte als würde Boerne ein Schutzschild vor sich halten.

Er legte die CD ein, drückte auf Play und setzte sich dann neben seinen Nachbarn.

„Tja, dann…“, murmelte er und wusste gar nicht recht, was er eigentlich damit sagen wollte.

Boerne antwortete nicht. Er nestelte am Bezug des Sofakissens und es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht wohlfühlte.

Thiel ging es nicht besser. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf musterte er den Professor von der Seite und in ihm keimte der Wunsch, den anderen an sich zu ziehen.

Konnte er das wirklich tun? Boerne in den Arm nehmen? So ganz oder Konsequenzen? Oder wollte er genau diese Konsequenzen, die eine solche Handlung nach sich ziehen konnte?

Er sah, wie Boerne das Sofakissen ein bisschen fester drückte.

„Boerne? Alles okay?“

Der schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Ich…“ Er schaute Thiel an. „…habe Angst.“

Thiel fragte nicht wovor. Dass Boerne zugab vor etwas Angst zu haben konnte er fast nicht glauben. Als der andere dann auch noch die Schultern hängen ließ und den Kopf senkte, musste er es tun.

Vorsichtig legte er den Arm um Boerne Schultern und zog ihn ein kleines bisschen zu sich. Hatte er fast damit gerechnet, dass Boerne sich wehren würde, überraschte es ihn umso mehr, als der sich gegen ihn lehnte. Ganz so als hätte er nur darauf gewartet. Und so rutschte Thiel ein bisschen auf dem Sofa hin und her, bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte und schlang dann auch seinen anderen Arm um den Professor.

Boernes Kopf ruhte halb an Thiels Schulter, halb auf dessen Brust und der Kommissar spürte wie Boerne tief gegen diese ausatmete und dann einen Arm um Thiels Bauch legte.

„Boerne, Sie können auch einfach hierbleiben.“

Ein Kopfschütteln, ganz leicht nur, Thiel spürte es mehr als dass er es sah.

„Ich muss das jetzt durchziehen.“

Thiel zog Boerne noch ein bisschen näher.

„Und wieso?“

Der Professor ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort. Als er dann endlich sprach, glich seine Stimme einem Flüstern.

„Ich sagte doch, ich brauche eine Luftveränderung. Mal raus aus Münster. Etwas anderes sehen.“

„Boerne, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber das klingt, als wollten Sie vor irgendwas flüchten.“

Ja, so klang das für Thiel wirklich. Und irgendwo tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein hatte er auch eine Idee wovor Boerne flüchten wollte.

„Thiel, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und fragen Sie nicht weiter nach.“

Boerne sprach die Worte, ohne sich aus Thiels Umarmung zu lösen und Thiel entschied sich dazu tatsächlich erst einmal zu schweigen.

 

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie so auf seinem Sofa gesessen hatten. Anhand der Lieder, die sie gehört hatten, schätzte Thiel, dass es wenigstens eine Stunde gewesen sein musste.

Sie hatten kein Wort gesprochen und Thiel hatte versucht diesen Moment, der so neu war und so einmalig schien, so gut es ging in sich aufzusaugen.

Boerne, der die ganze Zeit über fast regungslos gewesen war, löste sich jetzt ein wenig und sah Thiel an.

„Ich sollte langsam gehen.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie müssen nicht gehen.“

Was hatte er denn da gesagt? Und was meinte er überhaupt? Dass Boerne jetzt nicht gehen musste? Oder überhaupt?

Tatsächlich lehnte sich Boerne noch einmal schwer gegen ihn, stand dann aber doch auf und blieb vor dem Sofa stehen.

Thiel stand ebenfalls auf und so standen sich die beiden Männer gegenüber während eine Frauenstimme aus der Stereoanlage schallte, die sang:

 

*When I go away I'll miss you and I will be thinking of you

Every night and day

Just promise me you'll wait for me

'Cause I'll be saving all my love for you

And I will be home soon

Promise me you'll wait for me

I need to know you feel the same way too*

 

Thiel schluckte schwer und zog Boerne dann ein weiteres Mal an sich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er warten würde. Er würde da sein, wenn Boerne wiederkam und an dem, was er fühlte, würde sich nichts geändert haben.

Boerne ließ sich einen Moment einfach halten, erwiderte dann die Umarmung, nur um sich dann von Thiel zu lösen.

Er murmelte ein „Danke.“ und schritt dann in Richtung Tür. „Wir sehen uns morgen Abend im Kiepenkerl.“

Thiel konnte nur nicken und wunderte sich darüber, wie fest Boernes Stimme plötzlich wieder klang.

Nachdem die Wohnungstür ins Schloss gefallen war, ließ Thiel sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Was war das eben gewesen? So nah war er Boerne noch nie gekommen und er hatte das mehr als deutliche Gefühl, dass sie einen Weg eingeschlagen hatten, den sie so einfach nicht wieder würden verlassen können.

Und ausgerechnet jetzt würde Boerne gehen und er würde ihn schrecklich vermissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich weiß, ich quäle die beiden sehr, aber es is für nen guten Zweck 😅
> 
> Das Lied, das hier zitiert wird, ist von Beverley Craven und heißt "Promise me".


	13. Chapter 13

Nachdem er den Flur überquert und seine Tür von innen geschlossen hatte, ließ Boerne sich gegen die Wand sinken.

Wie gerne wäre er tatsächlich drüben bei Thiel geblieben. Hätte sich noch länger von dem anderen festhalten lassen und weiter der Musik zugehört.

Es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen zu gehen. Denn wäre er noch länger geblieben, dann hätte er womöglich doch gekniffen und die Gastprofessur abgesagt.

Er lauschte in seine Wohnung hinein. Marie schien bereits zu schlafen und so ging er ins Bad und richtete sich für die Nacht.

Als er sein Schlafzimmer betrat, stellte er verwundert fest, dass sein Bett nicht leer war. Marie lag auf seiner Bettseite, Kopfhörer in den Ohren und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch neben sich.

Er zog ihr die Kopfhörer aus, schaltete die Musik auf ihrem Smartphone ab und betrachtete dann das Cover des Buches.

_Der Hobbit._

Das war schon damals Maries Lieblingsbuch gewesen und er konnte nur mutmaßen, wie oft sie es schon gelesen hatte.

Ein wenig ungelenk kroch er unter die Decke und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper neben ihm.

„KF?“

Marie nuschelte verschlafen.

„Schlaf weiter“, sagte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah ihn im fahlen Licht des Schlafzimmers an.

„Geht’s dir gut?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin kurz davor Atlanta abzusagen...“

„Komm mal her, mein Schatz.“

So hatte sie ihn lange nicht mehr genannt. Aber so nah wie die letzten Tage waren sie sich auch seit Jahren nicht gewesen.

Marie zog Boerne in die Arme.

„Alles wird gut.“

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lehnte er sich gegen ihre Schulter.

„Gar nichts ist gut. Es hat sich etwas verändert zwischen Thiel und mir. Ausgerechnet jetzt…“

„Hast du’s ihm gesagt“, wollte Marie wissen und Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber wir… Wir sind uns näher gekommen.“

Jetzt löste Marie die Umarmung ein wenig und sah ihn an.

„KF, du weißt, dass du nicht gehen musst?!“

Alles in ihm wollte ihr Recht geben. Er wollte die Koffer wieder auspacken, sein Ticket stornieren und an der Emory absagen. Und doch würde er die Reise antreten. Ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne zog die Dinge durch, wenn er sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Normalerweise. Doch nun, vor allem nachdem was zwischen ihm und Thiel passiert war, lagen die Dinge anders. Trotzdem würde er gehen. Thiel würde nach den drei Monaten immer noch da sein und sich nicht verändert haben. Und er? Er würde aus Atlanta zurückkommen und hoffentlich nicht mehr der Alte sein. Zumindest in gewisser Weise.

„Doch, muss ich. Ich habe zugesagt und ich ziehe das auch durch.“

Marie seufzte.

„Du musst nicht immer alles durchziehen. Man darf auch einfach mal hinschmeißen.“

„So wie du damals?“

„Hab ich ja nicht. Hast mich ja erfolgreich davon abgehalten.“

Ja, das hatte er. Und tief in seinem Inneren wünschte er sich, dass nun sie diejenige wäre, die ihn von seinem Vorhaben abhalten würde.

„Du wirst mich nicht abhalten, oder?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Das musst du selbst entscheiden.“

Resigniert drehte er ihr den Rücken zu.

„Das habe ich.“

Marie antwortete nicht mehr, streichelte ihm noch einmal sanft über den Rücken und wenige Minuten später verriet ihre Atmung, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Boerne dagegen wusste, dass der Schlaf für ihn noch lange nicht kommen würde.

Seine Gedanken gingen wieder zu Thiel. Gab es womöglich wirklich eine Chance für sie beide? Oder war das, was da heute zwischen ihnen passiert war, nur der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er gehen würde? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Thiel seine Gefühle erwiderte? Und, wenn ja, wäre es dann nicht der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt, um zu gehen?

Über diesen Gedanken schlief er schlussendlich ein.

 

Als Boerne am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war von Marie keine Spur. Träge erhob er sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad.

Als er nach einer kurzen Morgentoilette die Küche betrat, fiel ihm sofort ein Zettel neben der Kaffeemaschine auf.

 

_Morning KF,_

_bin schon im Institut._

_Sehen uns später._

_XOXO_

 

Er stellte eine Tasse unter die Kaffeemaschine und ließ sich, nachdem diese voll war, auf einen der Küchenstühle sinken.

Hundsmiserabel fühlte er sich. Einerseits wegen Thiel, andererseits weil er sich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken trug, nicht nach Atlanta zu fliegen.

Dort würde ihn gewiss niemand vermissen. Hier in Münster sah das schon anders aus. Thiel hatte nicht nur gesagt, dass er ihn vermissen würde, nein, er hatte es ihm auch gezeigt. War es da nicht ein Fehler, wenn er ihn jetzt allein ließ?

Nachdem er sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, beschloss Boerne ebenfalls ins Institut zu fahren. Das war allemal besser als zuhause zu sitzen und sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen.


	14. Chapter 14

Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich kaum konzentrieren können. Fast ununterbrochen waren seine Gedanken um Boerne gekreist und um das, was da am Vorabend zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Eigentlich, dachte Thiel, war ja gar nichts passiert. Und gleichzeitig doch so viel. Diese Nähe, die da zwischen Boerne und ihm gewesen war, die war etwas vollkommen Neues und hatte sich so gut angefühlt, dass alles in ihm danach schrie mehr davon zu bekommen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt würde Boerne gehen und ihn allein lassen. Allein mit all diesen Gefühlen, die seit dem gestrigen Abend noch so viel stärker geworden waren.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Wanduhr und er beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, um Feierabend zu machen. Er würde kurz nach Hause fahren und sich frisch machen, dann würde er zu Boernes Abschiedsessen in den Kiepenkerl fahren.

 

Zwei Stunden später saß er gemeinsam mit Boerne, Marie und Alberich am Tisch und fühlte sich miserabel. Das war einfach nicht richtig, dass Boerne jetzt ging.

Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er es nicht mitbekam wie sich die Tür des Lokals öffnete und die Klemm zusammen mit Nadeshda eintrat.

Nun waren sie also komplett.

Nachdem die beiden Frauen Getränke und sie alle etwas zum Essen bestellt hatten, ergriff Boerne das Wort.

„Schön, dass wir heute alle hier noch einmal zusammensitzen, bevor ich dann morgen aufbreche. Ich muss gestehen, es fällt mir nicht leicht zu gehen…“

Der Professor warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und er hätte am liebsten laut geschrien _„Dann bleib doch hier, du Idiot!“_. Stattdessen mühte er sich, einen Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen und Boerne eines seiner halben Lächeln zu schenken.

„…aber es gibt Chancen, die gibt es nur einmal im Leben und deswegen sollte man sie ergreifen. Außerdem, was sind schon drei Monate? Ehe wir uns alle versehen, bin ich schon wieder zurück.“

Er hob sein Weinglas.

„Auf Atlanta und auf Marie, die mich hervorragend vertreten wird.“

Sie prosteten einander zu, es wurde geredet und gelacht und wäre da nicht das Wissen um Boernes bevorstehende Abreise gewesen, hätte es einfach ein schöner Abend unter Freunden sein können.

Als das Essen serviert wurde, verebbten die Gespräche und nachdem die Kellnerin die leeren Teller wieder abgeräumt hatte, war es vor allem Marie, die von ihrem Leben in London erzählte.

Boerne war ungewohnt schweigsam und Thiel war sich sicher, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. Vielleicht wollte er ja doch gar nicht gehen?

Plötzlich spürte er ein Knie an seinem, gefolgt von einem verstohlenen Blick Boernes. Thiel hielt den Blick einen Moment lang, sah dann zu ihren Knien und wieder zurück in Boernes moosgrüne Augen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er wie Boernes kleiner Finger seine Hand streifte, die auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte. Diese kleine Berührung jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und sorgte für eine stattliche Gänsehaut auf seinem Unterarm.

„Nicht wahr, KF?“

Thiel spürte wie Boerne zusammenzuckte, die Hand wegnahm und sich dann zu Marie blickte.

„Ähm… Wie bitte?“

Marie lachte.

„Ich sagte, dass ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich mal wieder länger nach Münster komme.“

Thiel seufzte. Der Moment war vorbei. Dabei hätte er so gerne gewusst, was geschehen wäre, hätte Marie sie nicht unterbrochen. Hätte Boerne womöglich seine Hand genommen?

„So…“, sagte Boerne nach einer Weile. „…ich denke, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen. Um acht steht morgen das Taxi vor der Tür.“

Die Runde stimmte zu, Boerne beglich die Rechnung und dann standen sie auch schon in der warmen Abendluft.

Thiel beobachtete wie sich Boerne von der Klemm und Nadeshda mit einem Handkuss verabschiedete, Alberich dann herzlich umarmte und sich schließlich an Marie und ihn wendete.

„Wollen wir?“

Im Auto sprachen sie kaum und als sie dann auf dem gemeinsamen Flur standen, wusste keiner so recht was er sagen sollte.

„Also dann, Nacht zusammen.“

Thiel nickte Marie zu und legte dann eine Hand an Boernes Unterarm.

„Gute Nacht, Thiel. Wir sehen uns morgen früh.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte Boerne sich um und verschwand zusammen mit Marie in seiner Wohnung.

Thiel blieb noch einen Augenblick im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihnen nach, bevor er sich mit einem Bier auf seine Couch legte und hoffte einfach vor dem Fernseher einzuschlafen.


	15. Chapter 15

Er hatte so schlecht geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Erst hatte er Schlaf nicht kommen wollen und als er dann endlich in Maries Arm eingeschlafen war, da hatte er wirres Zeug geträumt.

Marie war vor einer halben Stunde ins Institut aufgebrochen und jetzt saß er an seinem Küchentisch über einer Tasse Kaffee und hatte Angst vor dem, was gleich passieren würde.

Er würde sich von Thiel verabschieden, ins Taxi steigen und nach Köln zum Flughafen fahren. Von dort aus würde er nach London fliegen, um dann den Anschlussflug nach Atlanta zu nehmen.

Gerade als er aufstehen und seine Tasse in den Geschirrspüler stellen wollte, klopfte es leise an seiner Tür.

Er ließ die Tasse stehen und öffnete.

Vor der Tür stand Thiel. Thiel der ihn nicht richtig ansah, sondern einen Punkt irgendwo auf dem Fußboden fixierte.

„Moinsen, Boerne“, nuschelte der Kommissar und schob sich dann an Boerne vorbei in den Flur.

Boerne schloss die Tür hinter ihm und spürte mit einem Mal einen Kloß im Hals.

Nun war er da, der Moment, den er so gefürchtet hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Thiel.“

Der schaute nun vom Boden auf und ihm direkt in die Augen.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie einander schweigend an, bevor Boerne allen Mut zusammennahm, auf Thiel zuschritt und ihn in die Arme zog.

Thiel erwiderte die Umarmung und Boerne spürte wie dessen Hände zaghaft über seinen Rücken strichen.

„Mann, Boerne…“, begann der Hauptkommissar fast flüsternd. „…ich werd dich vermissen.“

Hatte Thiel ihn gerade geduzt? Er schlang die Arme noch ein wenig fester um den anderen und dann standen sie einfach da, hielten sich und versuchten die letzten gemeinsamen Minuten zu genießen so gut es eben ging.

Irgendwann löste sich Thiel ein wenig von ihm.

„Du musst los, hm?“

Die Stimme des Hauptkommissars klang brüchig und weil Boerne wusste, dass seine Stimme nicht anders klingen würde, sagte er nichts, nickte nur und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

Wortlos drückte Boerne den Türöffner und stellte sein Gepäck auf den Flur.

Der Taxifahrer machte sich daran, die beiden Koffer nach unten zu tragen und Boerne rief ihm zu: „Ich komme sofort.“

Er brachte es kaum fertig Thiel, der jetzt auch auf den Hausflur getreten war, anzusehen. Als er es dann tat, konnte er in dessen Augen Traurigkeit erkennen.

Wieder trat er auf ihn zu und wollte ihn noch einmal umarmen, doch Thiel streckte plötzlich eine Hand aus und bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, das Gleiche zu tun.

Und so streckte Boerne die rechte Hand aus, öffnete seine Handfläche, Thiel legte die seine hinein und öffnete sie ebenfalls.

„‘S is vielleicht ein bisschen kindisch, aber das hilft gegen Heimweh.“

Thiel zog die Hand zurück und Boerne musterte den kleinen Stein, der nun in seiner lag. Zögernd schloss er die Finger darum und war sich sicher, nie etwas schöneres von einem anderen Menschen bekommen zu haben.

Er führte die Hand mit dem Stein an seine Brust, senkte den Kopf und lächelte, dann schob er den Stein in seine Hosentasche und zog Thiel an sich.

„Danke.“

Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Draußen hupte das Taxi.

„Mach’s gut, Boerne.“

Thiel drückte ihn ein letztes Mal fest an sich und er wünschte sich, der andere würde einfach nicht mehr loslassen und ihn so zwingen zu bleiben.

Der löste sich jedoch, nickte ihm zu und gab sich größte Mühe zu lächeln.

Er musste jetzt gehen, sonst würde er es womöglich nicht mehr über sich bringen.

„Bis bald, Thiel.“

Schwer schluckend drehte er sich um, nahm die wenigen Treppenstufen hinunter zur Haustür und trat nach draußen.

„Boerne?!“

Er hielt abrupt inne und drehte sich zu Thiel um.

Der Hauptkommissar stand auf der letzten Stufe und Boerne konnte nicht anders als noch einmal zurückzugehen.

Die Treppenstufe glich ihren Größenunterschied fast perfekt aus und so hefteten sich moosgrüne Augen sofort an eisblaue und Boerne hatte das Gefühl, als würde in diesem Moment so viel zwischen ihnen gesagt, was ihnen mit Worten nicht gelingen wollte.

Als er dann spürte wie Thiel seine Hände an seine Wangen legte und ihn näher zog, da konnte er kaum glauben, was gerade passierte.

Würde Thiel ihn wirklich küssen? Und wenn er das täte, wie könnte er dann nach Atlanta gehen?

Sekundenbruchteile später küsste Thiel ihn tatsächlich. Auf die Stirn. Für einen Moment lagen dessen Lippen einfach da, bevor er wieder einen kleinen Abstand zwischen sie brachte und ihn ansah.

„Ich warte auf dich.“

Langsam und bedächtig verließen Thiels Hände seine Wangen und hinterließen ein heißes Kribbeln.

Wieder hupte das Taxi.

Stumm nickte er Thiel zu, schloss die Augen und drehte sich weg.

Mit zitternden Knien trat er aus dem Haus, zog schnell die Tür hinter sich zu und wagte es nicht sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Er glitt in den Fond des Taxis und Sekunden später war er auf dem Weg zu Flughafen.

Alles an dieser Situation fühlte sich falsch an und es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen einfach wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Nach Hause zu Thiel. Er spürte wie sich Tränen ihren Weg bahnen wollten, doch er kämpfte sie nieder. Er würde gehen, es gab kein Zurück.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, fliegt er oder fliegt er nicht?

Wie in Trance war er am Kölner Flughafen aus dem Taxi gestiegen, hatte eingecheckt und dann am Gate gewartet bis das Boarding begonnen hatte. Seine Gedanken waren permanent um Thiel gekreist und um den Wunsch einfach wieder zurück nach Münster zu fahren.

Er schaute aus dem Fenster und sah wie der britische Boden langsam näher kam. Sie befanden sich im Landeanflug auf Heathrow.

Drei Stunden würde sein Aufenthalt hier dauern, dann würde der zweite Teil seiner Reise beginnen und ihn noch weiter von dem Ort fortbringen, an dem er jetzt viel lieber wäre.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sein Gepäck hatte und mit einem Kaffee im Wartebereich saß.

Bilder des Morgens tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Marie, die ihn fest gedrückt, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und ihm viel Spaß gewünscht hatte, bevor sie ins Institut gefahren war. Thiel, der ihn umarmt hatte und dessen Augen so traurig gewesen waren. Thiel, der ihn auf die Stirn geküsst und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er auf ihn warten würde.

Boerne schluckte schwer und leerte die Kaffeetasse. Er wusste, dass Thiel es ernst gemeint hatte. Thiel würde warten. Aber konnte er das auch? Wollte er das?

Abrupt sprang er auf und schlug den Weg zur Gepäckaufbewahrung ein.

Nachdem er seine beiden großen Koffer dort abgegeben hatte, machte er sich mit Bordcase und Aktentasche auf den Weg zur U-Bahn.

Ein kurzer Blick auf den Fahrplan verriet ihm wie er am schnellsten zu seinem Ziel kommen würde.

Nach wenigen Stationen verkündete eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher:

_„This is Gloucester Road. Change here for the Circle and District Line.“_

Er verließ den Zug, folgte den Markierungen zur Platform 3 und wartete dort auf die nächste Tube, die ihn zur St. James’s Park Station bringen sollte.

Das was er im Begriff zu tun war, war vollkommen verrückt und dazu womöglich moralisch verwerflich, dennoch fühlte es sich gut und richtig an.

Zu seinem Missfallen war die Bahn vollkommen überfüllt und so war er erleichtert, als er diese nach drei Stationen wieder verließ und aus dem Untergrund wieder an die Oberfläche trat. Die britische Hauptstadt begrüßte ihn mit Sonnenschein und als er schnellen Schrittes durch die Straßen Westminsters auf sein Ziel zusteuerte, war er sich seines Vorhabens immer sicherer.

Immer wieder warf einen Blick auf sein Smartphone und vergewisserte sich, dass der blaue Punkt, der seine Position markierte, der roten Markierung, neben der _Iain West Forensic Suite_ stand, stetig näher kam.

Nervosität kroch in ihm hoch. Sicher, er war ein guter Schauspieler, wenn es darauf ankam, aber ob er das, was er sich ausgedacht hatte plausibel würde rüberbringen können?

Boerne passierte eine der typischen roten Telefonzellen, dann vermeldete ein Vibrieren in seiner Hand, dass er sein Zeil erreicht hatte.

Er blickte nach rechts zu einem Gebäude aus rotem Backstein, welches er im Kopf automatisch dem typischen georgianischen Baustil zuordnete.

Einen Moment lang blieb er vor dem roten Metallzaun stehen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann das Tor.

Die schwere Eingangstür war unverschlossen und aus dem Korridor, der sich dahinter erstreckte, kam ihm ein vertrauter Geruch entgegen.

Das war also Maries Wirkungsstätte.

Eine Frau erschien vor ihm und musterte ihn fragend. Sie war groß und schlank, hatte schulterlanges blondes Haar und strahlend blaue Augen. Fast wie Thiel.

„Can I help you?“

Boerne räusperte sich.

„Ähm…yes. My name is Professor Boerne, I’m a good friend of Dr. Schwarz…“

Weiter ließ die Frau, deren Namensschild sie als Dr. Jane Carter auswies, ihn nicht kommen.

„Wait, what? You are the German pathologist? The one Marie’s supposed to replace for the next three months?“

Sie streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„I’m Jane, Marie’s coworker. Pleasure to meet you!“

Er ergriff die Hand und stellte sich ebenfalls vor.

„What the hell are you doin‘ here? I thought you already were on your way to Atlanta?“

Boerne räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal und erklärte dann, dass sein Anschlussflug ausgefallen sei und er erst am kommenden Tag fliegen könne.

„Marie told me to pick up her keys here“, log er und wurde sogleich von Jane mit in deren Büro genommen.

„Here you go. Do me a favour and feed the cats, okay? I have a shedload of work here and I really don’t mind not to drive all the way to Holland Park to take care oft the little tigers tonight.“

Sie reichte ihm einen Schlüsselbund.

„That one’s for the main entrance, the other‘s for Marie’s apartement. Catfood is on the kitchen counter. You want a coffee?“

Er nickte stumm und sah sich in Janes Büro um. Nett war es hier. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er größtes Interesse gehabt sich die Räumlichkeiten anzusehen, jetzt aber wollte er eigentlich nur schnellstmöglich wieder weg.

Jane hielt ihm eine Tasse hin und er murmelte ein _„Thank you.“_ , bevor er sich auf einen der Stühle vor Janes Schreibtisch setzte.

„You’re welcome. So, your flight is delayed, hm?“

Er nickte und entschied von diesem Thema abzulenken.

„I heard a lot about this mortuary. Would you show me around?“

Jane grinste breit.

„Absolutely!“

Mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand folgte er Maries Kollegin durch das Institut und staunte nicht schlecht.

„…so we’re able to store up to 102 bodies. We have a bio-hazard post-mortem room and a CCTV viewing area **,** with a live link to the post-mortem for investigators to watch the pathologists at work. So nobody has to be around in the dissecting room except the pathologist and the assistants.“

Er dachte an Thiel und die unzähligen Male, in denen der sich in seinem Allerheiligsten während einer Autopsie übergeben hatte.

Jane führte ihn weiter durch die Westminster Public Mortuary und er konnte eine gewisse Begeisterung für diese überaus moderne rechtsmedizinische Einrichtung nicht verbergen.

Nachdem sie ihren Rundgang beendet hatten und er sich gerade verabschieden wollte, fragte Jane:

„You know the way to Marie’s apartement? Or do you need directions?“

Daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht. Natürlich kannte er Maries Adresse, hatte sie schon unzählige Male auf Briefumschläge geschrieben und konnte auch ungefähr einordnen in welcher Ecke Londons Maries Wohnung lag, dennoch, eine Wegbeschreibung war sicher nicht das Schlechteste.

Jane notierte etwas auf einem Zettel und drückte ihm diesen in die Hand.

_St. James’s Park Station – > Circle Line –> Notting Hill Gate Station –> Central Line –> Holland Park Station –> 14 Penzance Place, 2nd floor_

Er bedankte sich, schüttelte der blonden Frau zum Abschied die Hand und versprach sich mit ihr am kommenden Morgen an der Holland Park Station zu treffen, um ihr den Schlüssel zurückzugeben.

In der Londoner U-Bahn herrschte Hochbetrieb und so brauchte er eine gute Stunde, bis er schließlich vor einer gelben Haustür stand.

Janes Anweisungen folgend griff er zu dem größeren der beiden Schlüssel, öffnete und stieg dann die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf.

Kaum, dass er die Wohnung betreten hatte, wurde er stürmisch von den beiden Katzen begrüßt.

„Langsam, ihr Monster“, versuchte er die Tiere zur Ordnung zu rufen und entschied, dass es wohl am angenehmsten für alle sei, wenn er sie gleich fütterte.

 

Eine Stunde später saß er frisch geduscht auf Maries Sofa, eine Katze zur Rechten und eine zur Linken. Er ließ den Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Alles hier war so typisch für seine Freundin, jeder Ecke des Apartments hatte sie ihren ganz eigenen Stil aufgedrückt. Bildete das überdimensionale Sofa das Herzstück des Raumes, so waren rundherum alle möglichen Möbelstücke zusammengewürfelt. Plakate von Rockkonzerten zierten die Wände, Souvenirs aller Art erzählten von Reisen in aller Herren Länder und auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte er ein Bild von ihnen beiden aus ihrer Studienzeit.

Er fühlte sich an diesem Ort seltsam geborgen und wusste, dass dies genau der richtige Platz war, um seine nächsten Schritte zu planen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alles wird gut...
> 
> Weil heut Valentinstag is und so, nech ;-)

Als Marie am späten Nachmittag die Haustür öffnete und die Stufen zu Boernes Wohnung hinauf sprintete stieß sie am Treppenabsatz beinahe mit Thiel zusammen, der einen voll beladenen Wäschekorb aus dem Keller nach oben wuchtete.

„Oh, sorry.“

Sie bückte sich, hob Thiels Retter-Shirt vom Boden auf und hörte wie der Hauptkommissar irgendetwas unverständliches murmelte.

„Sie sind Fußballfan, hm?“

Thiel antwortete nichts, schob sich stattdessen an ihr vorbei und war im Begriff in seiner Wohnung zu verschwinden.

Als er dann den Wäschekorb abstellte und in der Tasche seiner ausgebeulten Jogginghose nach seinem Schlüssel angelte, sah sie es. Thiel sah unglaublich traurig aus.

„Herr Thiel… Ach was, Frank…“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Ein resigniertes Kopfschütteln.

„Isses nicht.“

Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum, griff nach dem Wäschekorb und trat in seinen Flur. Marie folgte ihm, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Der Kommissar sah aus, könne er dringend Ablenkung und Gesellschaft gebrauchen.

„Hast du ein Bier da?“

Wortlos wurde der Kühlschrank geöffnet und Sekunden später fiel ein Kronkorken klirrend auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Endlich sprach Thiel und dass er sie ohne weiteres duzte, ließ sie hoffen, dass er ein bisschen zugänglicher werden würde.

„Willst den Professor wohl nicht nur im Institut vertreten, was?“

Er deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer und Marie ging voraus, um auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.

„Naja, ich hab KF versprochen, dass ich mich ein bisschen um dich kümmere.“

„So, hast du das?“

Sie lachte und legte ihm ein weiteres Mal die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hab ich. Und so wie du aussiehst, kannst du‘s brauchen.“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Komm, wir machen uns nen schönen Abend, hm? Ich kann uns was kochen. Oder sollen wir was bestellen?“

„Bestellen.“

Boerne hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, Thiel war wahrhaftig kein Freund von zu vielen Worten.

„Gut, hast du ne Karte?“

 

Mit Pizza und Bier saßen Sie eine Weile später an Thiels Esstisch. Die Laune des Kommissars hatte sich merklich gebessert, was sicher nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Marie allerhand Geschichten aus ihrer Studienzeit mit Boerne erzählte.

„Warum habt ihr eigentlich zusammen gewohnt? Ich dachte immer Boerne hätte da bei seinen Verbindungsbrüdern gehaust.“

Marie seufzte und lächelte bei der Erinnerung an diese Zeit.

„Nein, hat er nicht immer. Eine Zeit lang hatte er eine kleine Wohnung. Tja und da bin ich dann irgendwann mit eingezogen.“

Thiel spülte seine Pizza mit einem Schluck Bier herunter und sah sie auffordernd an. Er wollte also mehr wissen.

„KF hat mir damals den Arsch gerettet, wenn du’s genau wissen willst. Ich hab ihm viel zu verdanken. Ohne ihn säße ich wohl heute eher an einer Supermarktkasse als in meinem Institut.“

Sie biss in ihre Pizza Frutti di Mare und sprach dann mit vollem Mund weiter.

„Ich stand quasi auf der Straße damals. Meine Eltern hatten mir den Geldhahn zugedreht, ich konnte nicht mal ein Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim bezahlen. Also wollte ich das Studium hinschmeißen. Die Rechnung hatte ich aber ohne KF gemacht.“

Thiel sagte nichts, aß seine Pizza und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

„Ehe ich mich verguckt hatte, saß ich in seiner Wohnung. Mit zwei Reisetaschen und ohne einen Pfennig Geld. Wenn er mich nicht gezwungen hätte weiter zu machen…“

Sie leerte ihr Bier in einem Zug und Thiel schob ihr gleich ein neues hin.

„Danke. Jedenfalls haben wir so fast zwei Jahre Tisch und Bett geteilt. Als ich dann fertig war, bin ich dann nach London. Eigentlich nur für ein Praktikum, aber irgendwie ist’s mein Zuhause geworden.“

Der Hauptkommissar nickte.

„Kenn ich. Ich wollt auch nicht unbedingt für immer hierbleiben. Aber jetzt ist’s mein Zuhause.“

Wieder war sein Blick plötzlich traurig und Marie war sich sicher, dass er an Boerne dachte.

„Tja, so ist das manchmal. Unverhofft kommt oft.“

Thiel öffnete sich selbst ein weiteres Bier.

„Und du und Boerne…also…ihr wart nie ein Paar?“

Auf diese Frage hatte sie gewartet.

„Nein, nie.“

Ungläubig schüttelte Thiel mit dem Kopf.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Ich meine, du bist ne hübsche Frau, ihr wart jung und Boerne ist ein attraktiver Mann…“

Sie fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Das ist das Problem.“

„Dass er attraktiv ist?“

Marie lachte laut. War Thiel wirklich so schwer von Begriff?

„Dass er ein Mann ist!“

Thiel schlug sich eine Hand vor die Augen.

„Oh…also…das war mir nun nicht klar.“

„Steht mir ja auch nicht die Stirn geschrieben, dass ich mit Männern nix anfangen kann.“

 

Nach dem Essen machten sie es sich wieder auf Thiels Couch bequem. Marie zog die Füße auf die Sitzfläche und lehnte den Kopf gegen Thiels Schulter, der dies im ersten Moment ein wenig befremdlich zu finden schien, sich dann aber wieder entspannte.

„Jetzt weißt du auch, warum meine Eltern nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollten.“

Sie schluckte. Immer noch saß der Schmerz über das, was damals passiert war tief. Daran änderte auch die vergangene Zeit nichts.

„Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihnen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. In den Kreisen, in denen ihre Familie verkehrte, das merzte man einen solchen Schandfleck systematisch aus.

„Mein Bruder schreibt mir zu Weihnachten und zu meinem Geburtstag. Heimlich vermutlich. Keiner von denen weiß, dass ich aktuell hier bin.“

„Das tut mir leid. Ich hatte auch lange keinen Kontakt zu meinem Vater. Aber das ist was anderes.“

Sie richtete sich auf und öffnete ihnen beiden eine weitere Flasche Bier.

„Muss dir nicht leid tun. Ist schon alles gut so. Jedenfalls hat das natürlich unter anderem deshalb so gut gepasst zwischen KF und mir. Wir konnten zusammenleben wir Brüderchen und Schwesterchen, keiner hat im Jagdrevier des anderen gewildert und wenn’s hart auf hart kam, konnten wir auf Partys immer noch tun, als seien wir ein Paar, um unliebsame Interessenten abzuwimmeln.“

Thiel sah sie nun fragend an.

„Wie meinst du das, ihr habt nicht im Revier des anderen gewildert?“

Da kam jetzt dann wohl der Ermittler-Instinkt in ihm durch.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Frank.“

Es schien fast als würde eine unsichtbare Last von Thiels Schultern fallen, als er realisierte, was sie ihm da gerade verraten hatte.

„Er konnte nur nie dazu stehen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er gesehen hat, was es mir gebracht hat, mich zu outen. Stattdessen hat er dann dieses Miststück geheiratet.“

Aus Thiels Blick sprachen nun Neugier und ein gewisses Amüsement.

„Klingt als wärst du nicht ihr größter Fan gewesen.“

Da hatte er allerdings recht.

„Nein, beim besten Willen nicht. Ich hab ihm damals von der Hochzeit abgeraten. Als sie das spitz gekriegt hat, wollte sie ihm verbieten mich einzuladen.“

Sie musste lachen, als sie sich an das erinnerte, was damals auf der Feier passiert war.

„Natürlich hat er mich trotzdem eingeladen und als ich dann auf der Feier mit ihm getanzt habe, wohl zu eng für die Begriffe des Fräulein Hochwohlgeboren, da hat sie mir eine geknallt. Vor der versammelten Mannschaft.“

Thiel verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier und lachte dann laut los.

„Sie hat was?“

„Mir eine geknallt und gesagt ich solle meine dreckigen Finger von KF lassen.“

Sie lachten beide.

„Verrückte Geschichte. Bist du dann noch geblieben?“

„Klar!“

Sie war geblieben, hatte sich gnadenlos betrunken und aus lauter Trotz noch einmal mit Boerne getanzt. Noch enger und noch langsamer. Am Ende des Tanzes hatte sie ihm provokant auf den Hintern gehauen, ihn auf den Mund geküsst und dann die Party verlassen.

Detailliert erzählte sie Thiel davon und von einem Boerne, der nach der Trennung plötzlich vollkommen aufgelöst vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte.

„Das war das einzige Mal, dass er mich in London besucht hat. Wir haben drei Tage die Stadt unsicher gemacht. Gefeiert und getrunken. Dann ist er wieder zurück nach Münster und ich habe ihn seitdem nur noch auf irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen für Rechtsmediziner gesehen.“

Thiels Blick wurde plötzlich ernst.

„Marie, du meinst das ernst, dass Boerne auf…naja…dass er auf Männer steht, oder?“

Sie lachte und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

„Tut er. Vor allem auf einen.“

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Thiel verstand, deshalb sprach sie weiter.

„Das musst du doch merken, Frank. Ich meine, das sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass KF bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt ist.“

Der Kommissar sagte nichts, sein Blick verriet jedoch, dass ihn ihre Worte glücklich stimmten.

„Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, was ich selten tue, dann geht es dir genauso.“

„Mag sein…“, antwortete Thiel zögernd. „Aber jetzt isser ja weg.“

Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn in die Arme zu ziehen.

„Er kommt aber wieder. Und dann solltet ihr beide einfach mal Eier haben und euch auf einander einlassen.“

Thiel löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Und wie soll das gehen? Ich meine, wir arbeiten zusammen. Das wäre doch ein Skandal sondergleichen.“

Marie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bitte dich! Skandal… Das ist doch Quatsch. Und mit der Arbeit…hm…ich weiß auch nicht. Das sollte eigentlich kein Hindernis sein. Aber ich weiß, was du meinst.“

Wieder blickte sie in ein fragendes Gesicht und so erzählte sie von Jane und dem, was sie verband und dem, was sie trennte.

„Dann sollten wir wohl beide Eier haben, wenn Boerne zurückkommt…“

Recht hatte er.

„Sollten wir.“

Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Komm, wir versprechen uns das jetzt gegenseitig!“

Thiel lachte, ergriff ihre Hand und murmelte etwas von _total besoffen_.

 

Total besoffen, ja, das war sie in der Tat. Spätestens als sie irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht über den Flur in Boernes Wohnung stolperte und sich dort auf das Bett fallen ließ.

Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und tippte eine Nachricht an Jane. Eine Nachfrage nach dem Befinden von Otis und Eric, ein paar Grüße aus good old Germany. Sonst nichts.

Die Antwort, die sie nach wenigen Minuten las, ließ ihre Kinnlade nach unten klappen.

 

_Hey M,_

_why don’t you ask your German pathologist how_

_the tigers are doin‘?_

_He was at the Mortuary at noon to get your keys._

_Thought you knew that. Hope it’s okay, he‘s staying at your_

_place for the night. Said his flight’s delayed until tomorrow._

_Hugs_

_Jane_

 

Fassungslos wählte sie Boernes Nummer. Es klingelte ein paar Mal, dann hörte sie die vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, untermalt von Erics schiefem Miauen.

 

„Hallo, KF…“

 

„Ich schätze ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig, hm?“

 

„Naja… Du belügst meine Kollegin, verschaffst dir hinterrücks Zugang zu meiner Wohnung und wenn ich Erics Maunzen höre, quälst du auch noch meine Babys."

 

„Die quälen eher mich. Ist das normal, dass die ständig Hunger haben?“

 

„Du lenkst ab, KF… Was hast du Jane denn da für eine Räuberpistole aufgetischt? Dein Flugzeug ist schon längst auf amerikanischem Boden.“

 

„Ich zum Glück nicht. Ich kann nicht gehen, Marie. Nicht jetzt und…überhaupt nicht.“

 

„Darf ich also annehmen, dass ich einen Flug zurück nach London buchen sollte?“

 

„Mhm…solltest du. Ich komme morgen Abend heim.“

 

„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das? Das hättest du doch auch einfacher haben können. Oder wolltest du mal sehen wie ich so lebe? Ich meine, wo du mich ja so oft besucht hast in den letzten Jahren…“

 

„Schön wohnst du und dein Institut hat mich glatt ein bisschen neidisch gemacht.“

 

„Und Jane?“

 

„Hat mich nicht neidisch gemacht. Das Modell blonde Assistentin habe ich selbst. Zwar nur halb so groß wie deine Jane…“

 

„Is gut, KF. Sie ist übrigens nicht meine Assistentin. Wir sind gleichberechtigt, da solltest du bei Silke auch mal drüber nachdenken. Hat sie irgendwas über mich gesagt?“

 

„Nein, sie hatte eine Menge zu tun. Aber ich sehe sie morgen früh nochmal, da kann ich ja mal vorfühlen, hm? Wie geht’s Thiel?“

 

„Wieder besser.“

 

„Was meinst du damit?“

 

„Dass es ihm schlecht ging? Wir haben zusammen ein paar Bier getrunken und Pizza bestellt. Ich hab ihm von unserer Studienzeit erzählt.“

 

„Was dazu hast du ihm gesagt? Doch nicht etwa…“

 

Marie hörte die leichte Panik in Boernes Stimme und musste grinsen. Dass er aber auch immer noch ein Problem damit hatte…

 

„Ach Schatz, sagen wir mal so, Frank weiß alles, was er wissen muss. Plus die Geschichte von deiner bescheuerten Exfrau.“

 

„Du hast ihm erzählt wie Isabel dir eine gescheuert hat?“

 

„Hab ich. Und von deinem Besuch in London. Von deinem _einzigen_ Besuch by the way.“

 

„Das heißt Thiel weiß Bescheid? Über…mich?“

 

„Weiß er. Aber ich schätze, das wusste er auch vorher schon. Jedenfalls war er alles andere als unglücklich über das, was ich ihm gesagt habe.“

 

„Du weißt, dass ich mich jetzt eigentlich an dir rächen müsste?“

 

„Dankbar solltest du mir sein. Wenn du morgen nach Hause kommst, findest du dich schneller in den Armen deines Kommissars wieder als du gucken kannst und was dann passiert, da will ich gar nicht drüber nachdenken.“

 

„Du bist unmöglich, Marie. Kannst du mich vielleicht am Flughafen abholen? Planmäßig landet der Flieger um 17 Uhr.“

 

„Klar, ich hol ich dich ab. Und jetzt muss ich schlafen. Sonst muss ich Silke morgen erklären warum ich verkatert ins Institut komme.“

 

„Gut. Dann bis morgen.“

 

„KF?“

 

„Marie?“

 

„Sei nett zu meinen Babys!“

 

„Bin ich. Und du behalt das bitte für dich, dass ich zurückkomme, ja?“

 

„Sicher, aber über diese irre Aktion hier sprechen wir noch.“

 

„Gute Nacht.“

 

„Gute Nacht. Don’t let the bed bugs bite you.“

 

Sie legte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Boerne war wirklich immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Sie dachte an Thiel, der jetzt wahrscheinlich auf der anderen Seite des Flures in seinem Bett lag und völlig ahnungslos war. Dann dachte sie an Jane und daran, dass Boerne seine Drohung sich an ihre zu rächen womöglich wahr machen würde.

Sie seufzte.

Was konnte schon passieren, außer, dass Jane ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte?


End file.
